


Dearest

by orphan_account



Series: Unconventional Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Basically Because Li (Me) Is Stupid, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Celestia Ludenberg is Extra, Chapter 35 Is Weird, Chores, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Languages and Linguistics, Married Couple, Nightmares, Please Don't Hate Me, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, References to Canon, Sappy, Sick Character, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Relationship, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,in secret, between the shadow and the soul.”― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets.“Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet.”― Plato.ABANDONED WORK.





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> All the prompts come from the "50 wordless ways to say 'I love you'" post, whose author is/are "50-item-writing-prompts", on Tumblr.  
> If you want to send me some writing prompts, feel free to do it on the comments or on my Tumblr which is "gasperlistrange"!  
> Each chapter is a complete different story from the prior one.  
> Not daily updates but I'll try to update as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 1: Holding their hands when they are shaking.

Kyoko inhaled deeply, shakily even, before kneeling down in front of Celestia, who was sitting on the edge of the detective’s bed. The purplette placed her hands tentatively on Celes’ knees, desperately wanting to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

After a minute or two in which none of them spoke, Celestia broke the tense silence that had taken over the room. “You do realize that your grandfather hates me, right?”

The gambler’s voice was weak and soft, practically defeated, in contrast to the sassiness and confidence that tended to drip from her mouth whenever the girl talked. Beautiful, dazzling, blood red eyes had never looked so heavy, sad and tired before... It pained Kyoko to see how her gambler, a flamboyant girl who took pride in anything and everything she said or did, had been shattered into minute pieces so easily.

“He doesn’t. He just needs time to process everything...” Kyoko reassured, unsure of her own words. She could still feel her Fuhito’s piercing, judging, disappointed glare on her skin. She had never seen her grandfather looking at someone with such amount of repulsion and hatred as he had when he had looked at Celes after hearing that she was dating his beloved granddaughter.

“Kyoko, I appreciate that you’re trying to make me feel better… But stop.” Celes whispered, her despondent eyes finally meeting Kyoko’s worried ones. “He’s an old-school detective after all. It would have been surprising if he hadn’t disliked me once he had found out who I am… Besides, by the way he spoke ill of me and said that you should have committed to a relationship with Naegi-kun, it seems he doesn’t like the fact that you’re dating another girl either.” Celes smiled, though it only made her look more dejected.

The detective lowered her gaze downwards to Celes’ lap, where both of the gambler’s hands rested on, shaking fiercely. Kyoko grimaced and quickly, yet gently, placed her hands over Celes’ and gave them a small squeeze.

“It’s going to be okay… I’ll make sure of it.” Kyoko promised, rubbing Celes’ hands with her thumbs softly. The other girl sighed and leaned in until their foreheads were one against the other.

“Don’t leave me…” Celes begged in a low whisper, her voice breaking when she uttered the last word of her request.

“I would never.” Kyoko replied, feeling confident about her statement because truer words had never been spoken ever before.


	2. Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 2: Tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night.

Celes’ fingers were barely brushing against the doorknob the moment when Celes froze right where she stood, her mind wandering back to the detective who was fast asleep in the master bedroom.

It was 3 in the morning, and the liar was about to go to an important gambling tournament which wouldn’t last longer than three or four hours, but there was something that was vaguely holding her back, and that something was her girlfriend, Kirigiri Kyoko.

Celes knew that Kyoko wasn’t particularly fond of waking up to an empty side of the bed when they had gone to sleep together the prior day, and going out without bidding her beloved adieu felt dead wrong, painful even.

The gambler looked back, her eyes immediately spotting the stairs, which connected the first floor with the main one, with ease within the dark. The dark haired girl sighed, turned around and walked towards the stairs slowly. As she went upstairs, Celes took her phone from the left pocket of her coat and turned it on.

When she was in front of the bedroom’s door, she stopped and looked downwards to the screen of the phone, which was glowing too brightly for her own liking. Before she lowered the brightness, she allowed herself to melt into the lovely image of her locking screen: Kyoko peacefully asleep.

_“What have I even done to deserve someone as outstanding and marvellous as her?”_

Celes opened the door slowly to avoid making loud and unnecessary sounds that could wake her Sleeping Beauty up. The gambler approached the bed with caution and determination, noticing halfway there that the sheets weren’t even covering Kyoko.

_“Maybe she stirred too harshly within her dreams and moved the covers away from her unknowingly…”_

The goth knelt down and placed some loose locks of lavender hair behind Kyoko’s ear with her free hand, sighed happily, and grabbed the sheets, moving them upwards all the way to Kyoko’s neck. Once she made sure that she had tucked the sheets around Kyoko properly, she got up and bent down a bit to kiss her forehead.

“I’ll be back soon.” Celes promised in a soft whisper, which lacked the accent Celes used whenever she wasn’t alone with Kyooko in a place she would deem safe.

Kyoko groaned and nuzzled her cheek against the pillow, thing that made Celes’ heart fasten up as her cheeks brightened up in a lively red.

Celes smiled and left the room slowly, somewhat reluctantly since she wanted to stay and cuddle with her girlfriend.

Once she got outside the house, she turned on her phone again, opened the messaging app, then Kyoko’s chat and began to type.

_“Dear, if by the time you wake up I’m not home, do not fret. I’ll be in a tournament or on my way home, but please, do not panic or worry. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up and tell you this just now, so that’s why I’m telling you this by message._

_By the by, you really are a cutie when you’re asleep… It was a true challenge to leave your side and get out of our house._

_I love you, Kyoko. I really do. <3” _

  * __Taeko Yasuhiro.__



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my friends in the "Celery Hell" server! <3


	3. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 3: Traveling long distances just to see them.

Kyoko inhaled deeply, the entire world coming into a halt when her eyes were met by Celes’ red ones.

It was quite a romantic moment, one which seemed to have been extracted from one of those sappy movies Celes loved, despite being surrounded by a crowd of people who were talking in a language that Kyoko couldn’t quite grasp yet. The fact that they were in Paris, the supposedly City of Love, only strengthened the romantic aura of the environment.

“Ah, excusez-moi, monsieur…” Celes excused herself without looking at the man who she had been talking with, walking towards the detective as if nothing else mattered. It was rather amusing to see how the masses parted for Celes, as if she was some kind of Moses, as she made her way to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled fondly at her, happiness dwelling within her chest just because she had heard her girlfriend’s voice, speaking in  **_French_ ** , after one month of being apart. 

When they were face to face, Celes grabbed Kyoko’s tie, gave it a soft tug and kissed the detective as passionately as one could in a public place. Kyoko chuckled into the kiss and separated from her a minute afterwards, a minute that felt like a split second for both of them. 

Celes, ever the charmer, placed some loose strands of lavender hair behind Kyoko’s ear as she looked deep into those lilac eyes she adored oh so much.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here, in France…” Celes whispered, her voice soft and heavy with affection despite the fake accent that seemed to fit in that country.

“Well… Truth be told, I wasn’t expecting it either. I missed you too much, then you told me you’d come back in January and I just couldn’t wait another month to have you back with me…” Kyoko admitted sheepishly, a bright blush covering her features. 

Celes sighed happily, her eyes softening even more, her left hand caressing the purplette’s cheek.  

“Do tell… How did you pay for the ticket?” Celes teased, a playful smirk on her lips.

“Well you see, I had some money saved for special occasions and I considered this one as such.” Now it was Celes’ turn to blush thoroughly, her heart beating up like crazy against her ribcage.

Celes leaned in and kissed Kyoko once more, this time as tenderly as possible and with all the affection she could gather. “I’ve missed you too, ma chérie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, excusez-moi, monsieur…” -> “Ah, excuse me, mister…”  
> “Ma chérie.” -> “My dear/beloved/darling.”


	4. Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 4: Making their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.

A loud noise, which actually was the door of the main entrance being slammed carelessly, put Celes’ reading into a halt. The gambler, as she hummed, placed her bookmark, a thin, black cardboard with the picture of a rose printed on it, before closing her mystery novel. 

“Kyoko? Is it you, dear?” Celes questioned, getting up from the comfortable couch. The sole reply she got was a groan, what made her roll her eyes. 

Celes walked towards the living room’s sliding door and opened it, finding her fiancée taking off her boots as she supported most of her weight on one of the walls. The gambler shook her head subtly, immediately realizing what was going on… It wasn’t infrequent to have an enraged Kyoko back home from a hard day at work after all.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you indulge yourself a bit and take a hot, relaxing bath, hm?” Celes offered, noticing how stiff Kyoko’s shoulders —and entire body— were. 

The detective sighed profusely, but nodded either way. “Yes, that’d be nice.” Kyoko mumbled, walking past Celes towards the bathroom.

The gambler tilted her head and watched her fiancée go, knowing that there was no point in getting upset —not that she would, anyway— because of Kyoko’s evasive attitude. If she had learnt something about Kyoko in the six years the had spent together, was that the young detective wasn’t quite herself when she was exhausted and fed up with her job, so the best thing the gambler could do was to comfort her as best as possible until she opened up again.

Celes ran her hands through her short hair, which was longer than it had been when they had been at Hope’s Peak since it now almost reached her shoulders, before tying it up in a small ponytail. Then, she rolled up the sleeves of her red buttoned-up shirt, and proceeded to grab Kyoko’s boots to put them in their place within the shoe wardrobe they kept near the entrance.

Smiling to herself, she nodded when she had placed everything in the way how it normally was before walking to the kitchen. She washed her hands absentmindedly, thinking about what she could prepare to treat Kyoko.

_ “She does like rice… But maybe I could prepare it with some scrambled eggs and meat to make it richer in nutrients and somewhat more special...”  _ _   
_ __   
Once she had decided what she was going to cook, Celes moved to the fridge, opened and looked for the ingredients as she hummed softly to herself. 

* * *

When Kyoko got out of the bathroom, changed into a lilac t-shirt and yoga pants rather than her usual detective uniform, feeling way much better than how she had when she had gotten home, she found herself following the mesmerizing fragrance of freshly made food.

She stopped herself when she reached the doorframe, the sight of Celes washing the sauce and frying pan thoroughly warming her heart more than the hot water had warmed her sore body not so long ago. Kyoko blushed a bit when she noticed Celes’ small ponytail.

_ “So adorable without even trying…” _

Kyoko walked towards Celes, hugging her from behind and kissing her warm nape softly. “Good afternoon, Taeko.”

When she heard Celes little chuckles, Kyoko nuzzled Celes’ nape before sighing against it. “Apologies for how I acted when I got home…”

Celes let the pans on the sink, opened the water tap and washed the soap from her hands. Kyoko separated from her to leave her room to walk for a cloth to dry her hands.

“You don’t have to apologize for that… I get it, not all days at work are rainbows and sunshines, we both know how shitty it can get.” Celes said once she left the rag back on the counter. She signaled the table behind Kyoko with a small smile. “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Kyoko chuckled as she shook her head. “You didn’t have to prepare us both lunch, my love.”

“You’re right, I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” Celes smoothly said, winking her left eye at Kyoko.

It was because of tiny things like that that Kyoko had fallen in love with Celes.

The fact that Celes cooked mouthwatering meals that made Kyoko moan in delight definitely was a sweet bonus.


	5. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 5: Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed.
> 
> Bonus: One of them is sick.
> 
> Remember that if you want to send me some prompts, feel free to do it on the comments or on my Tumblr which is "gasperlistrange"!

“Are you going to work?” Celes asked in a whisper, her voice hoarse and twangy.

Kyoko nodded, buttoning up her shirt as she held Celes’ tired, teary, red eyes. “Yes, but not for very long... Perhaps for an hour. There’s some paperwork I need to finish urgently and it’s in my office.”

The gambler huffed, shaking her head before bursting into a fit of painful coughs. Kyoko raised her eyebrows in amusement when she heard a soft grunt followed by Celes nuzzling the pillow.

The detective took some steps forward, knelt in front of Celes and withdrew some black locks that were somewhat stuck on the pale skin due to the goth’s beds of sweat. Celes purred softly at her touch, her eyelids closing heavily yet contently.

“I’ll cook some chicken soup when I get back, okay?” Kyoko questioned despite it being a promise, her gloved knuckles caressing Celes’ temples.

“Mmkay…” Celes whispered, beginning to slip into unconsciousness for the umpteenth time since she catched the horrid cold she was victim of.

Kyoko didn’t want to leave her alone, much less now that Celes was in such weakened state, she wanted to stay with her and take care of Celes while she was sick, to spoil her rotten while she had the chance since Celes wouldn’t let her in normal conditions... But she needed to finish that paperwork to officially complete the tedious case she had been investigating for the last two weeks.

Kyoko sighed, leaned in and kissed Celes’ warm cheek gently and tenderly. “I love you, Taeko.” The detective muttered, thinking that her girlfriend was sound asleep.

“I love you too…” Celes replied airily, taking the detective by surprise.

By the way Celes’ chest rose and fell afterwards, Kyoko deduced that she had finally fallen asleep again. The purplette sighed, shook her head, yet smiled to herself. Her girlfriend was such a charmer even when she wasn’t even trying.

With the image of Celes’ sleeping peacefully despite being sick to the core, Kyoko left their home, determined to work as fast as she could in order to get back as soon as possible.


	6. Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 6: Tucking your head into their neck during a hug.
> 
> Well, this one is more of "during a cuddle session" but oh well, more or less same thing, if not better.

“Kiri-giri Ky-o-ko,” Celes mumbled absentmindedly as she unknowingly cuddled up closer to the detective’s body. 

The purplette chuckled softly and closed the historical novel she was reading, not bothering to mark the page she was in since it was the fifth time she was reading the book.

“What’s up with saying my name all of a sudden?” Kyoko asked softly, tilting her head to the left in order to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead.

Celes hummed as she closed her eyes. “It’s a pretty name, I like it…” 

The detective blushed, still not used to Celes’ random shows of affection despite being together for two years now. 

“It suits you, Kiri-chan…” The world stopped in that exact moment, Celes’ words lingering lightly on the air, red eyes staring deeply and tenderly at the infinity that seemed to be Kyoko’s purple ones.

Before Kyoko could come up with a response, Celes tucked her head into her neck lazily, nuzzling it softly just like a kitten would.

“Like you’re the one to talk…” Kyoko replied, and after some seconds of hesitation, she leaned in a bit and whispered into Celes’ ear, “Tae-chan.”

By the way Celes’ neck had reddened, Kyoko assumed that Celes was blushing furiously. 

Had it been any other person the one who had said “Tae-chan”, Celes would have blushed out of anger and pure wrath before spitting out an endless hurricane of insults, but since it was Kyoko the one who had whispered that nickname oh so gently and tenderly… The gambler could do nothing but blush contently and smile subtly in delight. 

Celes pecked Kyoko’s neck softly a couple of times, then breathed hotly against it when she sighed happily. 

Kyoko was somewhat grateful that Celes hadn’t teased her about the goosebumps that now covered every single inch of skin, exposed to the eyes to see or not.

“It almost flatters you as much as I favour you, Kiri-chan.” Celes purred, shifting slightly on Kyoko’s lap. 

“Oh, so you are admitting that you are biased?” Kyoko teased, smiling at Celes’ small huff.

“Perhaps, but so are you.” Celes countered with a smirk, quite sure about her words.

“Am I biased because I think that my girlfriend is such a flamboyant and magnificent gambler, and even a better lover? Because if so, then I’ll gladly accept that I am biased.”

Kyoko could feel Celes’ blush on her skin, so hot and warm against her room temperature skin.

The detective couldn’t avoid smirking when she heard Celes murmuring “Flatterer” under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't noticed that Kyoko is "the lead" in the odd numbers whilst Celes is for the even ones up until now... Ain't I a genius?  
> And yes, Kyoko is reading a book while Celes is sitting on her lap. She's using her right arm to hold it, and is looking at said direction while Celes is just cuddling lazily against her.


	7. Bruise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 7: Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise.

The sound of a muffled “God fucking damn it, Kyoko!” woke the detective up with a jolt. Her entire body was shaking, sweat covered every ounce of her skin, a tingle of nausea itching deep down within the pit of her stomach.

“Thank God you’ve awaken.” Kyoko heard Celes whispering before the gambler sighed heavily. Kyoko frowned slightly confused, Celes’ voice was oddly guttural and softened even for her real voice, and tilted her head to her right to look at her girlfriend.

Kyoko’s eyes widened just as her mouth opened comically at the sight of Celes. The gambler wasn’t wearing her extensions, her short hair adorably disheveled, and she was wearing the dark green oversized hoodie she used as pajamas when she arrived late at night from a game, everything was perfectly fine up until that point.

What made Kyoko react like that was the sight of blood. Blood dripping from Celes’ chin, blood that most probably came from Celes’ nose, which was hidden away from sight alongside her mouth by Celes’ left hand (which wasn’t applying pressure, it was just hiding her nose and mouth), blood that fell right to the black covers and in less quantity to the hoodie. The purplette felt the nausea crawling upwards, setting down on her neck and choking her like a noose.

“Taeko?” Kyoko tentatively muttered, horror dripping from her voice, as she sat up on the mattress, then reached out a hand towards Celes.

“It seems you were having a nightmare… You wouldn’t stop turning around and gasping for air. You occasionally mumbled some words, ‘no’ for the most part.” Celes explained, tasting iron and blood in her mouth and cringing innerly at the flavour.

Kyoko looked down as realization struck her, lowering the arm she had reached until it was resting on the soft mattress.

She **_had_ ** had a nightmare, and oh how vivid it had been. She had dreamt about the class holding something that seemed to be a trial, in which Celes had been voted as the blackened and mastermind behind the murders of two of their classmates —Yamada and Ishimaru? Kyoko couldn’t remember,— just to be burnt in a Versailles Witch style and be crushed by a fire truck that had appeared out of nowhere. It was surreal but it had been oddly vivid.

The detective gulped, and looked up once again, her lilac eyes met by worried red ones.

“Did I do that to you?” Kyoko asked as she approached Celes, who nodded slightly, grabbing her wrist softly and moving it away once they were inches apart. She observed the palm of her hand, which was slightly covered in blood, most probably from when Celes’ hand had first scooted to her face and pressed against it as a natural reaction.

Celes’ entire mouth was stained with blood, and Kyoko could smell the scent of iron, which did nothing but burn her nostrils. The goth’s nose was still bleeding, which meant that the blow must have been somewhat recent, and was covered by a bright shade of red. The blow must have been pretty harsh to have caused such a nosebleed and an almost instant bruise.

“I am so sorry, I… God.” Kyoko whispered, slightly gagging on her own nausea. “We have to clean that, c’mon, let’s go to the bathroom.” And in an instant, Kyoko was up on her feet and helping Celes to get out of the bed. Luckily, the bathroom was by the master bedroom, so they didn’t have to walk much. Celes sat down on the toilet as Kyoko took some ointment and bandages from the cabinet.

Kyoko opened the water tap and let it run until it was hot, but while she waited, she observed the damage once again now that the room where they were in was illuminated.

“God, I’m so sorry Taeko… I’m supposed to protect you from being harmed as the good girlfriend I am supposed to be, but I hurt you instead…” Kyoko whispered, cleaning the blood from Celes’ face softly with a hot damp piece of cloth.

“Kyoko, you were having a nightmare, it’s okay.” Celes countered, looking at Kyoko with tender eyes and an easy smile to show her that she wasn’t mad at her.

The detective wanted to fight back, but the way Celes was looking at her made her melt. Kyoko sighed and continued cleaning until there was no trace of blood left on Celes’ face.

When she was about to grab the bandage, she turned around and hesitantly placed both of her hands on Celes’ cheeks. The gambler tilted her head as she looked at Kyoko a bit confused.

The detective sighed and leant in, kissing as softly as possible the red bruise. Celes huffed slightly, but exhaled contently either way.

“Kiss and make it better?” Kyoko said sheepishly after some seconds, as she placed the bandage on her girlfriend’s nose.

“I can’t believe I’m dating such a dork… C’mere.” The goth whispered, tugging Kyoko’s shirt collar to pull her down and kiss her.

Celes tasted like blood, but Kyoko didn’t care.

It reminded her that the nightmare was that, a nightmare that hadn’t actually happened.


	8. Unrequested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 8: Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them.
> 
> Bonus: anniversary.

Kyoko’s attention shifted from the victorian book she was reading to the room's door in a matter of seconds, her sharp ears having caught the muffled sound of a body collapsing softly against the door. The purplette mentally patted her back, glad to have decided to wait for her girlfriend in her room rather than going back to her own.

She smiled softly to herself when she heard what seemed to be keys falling down to the floor, followed by a tired groan.

The detective walked towards the door and opened it, which surprised Celes so much that made her jump slightly and take a step backwards. Kyoko leaned on the door frame, rested her weight on it and raised her eyebrows.

“Good morning.” The purplette greeted, her heart fluttering at the sight of Celes’ tired, sleepy smile. When the gambler yawned, Kyoko rolled her eyes as a soft chuckle escaped from her lips. 

The purplette reached a hand out and grabbed Celes’ right one, which was holding the keys loosely, and pulled her inside. 

“Happy anniversary.” Celes said, her voice soft and devoid of the fake accent, when she closed the door behind her. Kyoko sat Celes down on the goth’s bed and kissed her forehead, murmuring the same words against Celes’ warm skin. After some seconds, she separated from her and looked at her left hand.

“Oh, so that’s why you brought flowers?” Kyoko inquired, pointing at the bouquet of lilacs that Celes was holding. 

Celes breathed in and shrugged. “Kind of, sort of…” The gambler replied vaguely. “When I got out of the tournament, I walked by a florist and saw this lilacs… I immediately thought about you.” Celes admitted, a soft sigh escaping her lips when Kyoko placed her hands on her cheeks and caressed them.

“Hadn’t it been our anniversary, would you have bought them?” Kyoko asked, innerly moved by the small, romantic gesture.

“‘Course.” Celes replied, a small pout on her lips. “They remind me of you…” Celes lowered her gaze and started pointing at the flowers. “White lilacs symbolize purity and innocence, things that characterize you despite all the horrid cases you have been in throughout your career. Blue lilacs symbolize happiness and tranquility, things that both you and I feel when we’re alone with each other. And, magenta lilacs symbolize love and passion… I don’t believe I have to explain why I bought these ones.” Celes explained with a goofy smile, her cheeks covered by a soft shade of pink. 

Kyoko gaped slightly at her, blushing brightly and unsure of what to say next. Celes prompted her to take the flowers and so she did, although she left them over Celes’ nightstand.

“I’ll take them to my room later. Now, you’re going to get some sleep and I’m going to be right next to you while you do.” Kyoko offered softly, taking Celes’ fake twin drills off her headband.

Celes hummed, practically unable to keep her eyes open after an entire night of gambling. “That sounds great...” 

“Sure it does.” Kyoko whispered, helping Celes to undress. “Happy anniversary, Taeko… I can’t believe we’ve been together for two years now. I love you.” 

Celes smiled at Kyoko tiredly. “Right back at you…~”


	9. Hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 9: Participating in their hobby even if it doesn’t personally interest you.

“When you said that you were going to spend today’s afternoon doing something you’re passionate about and invited me over, I most certainly did not expect it to be…  _ This _ .” Kyoko commented, staring at a gothic and intricate dress that was drawn on a page of a large, white-paged notebook.

Celes hummed, surrounding Kyoko’s waist with a measuring tape and writing down the number on a nearby notebook.

“I assume you were thinking about gambling?” Celes asked, eyeing Kyoko up and down various times. 

Kyoko sighed and lifted her arms mid-air as if she was T-posing when Celes asked her to do so. “Well, yes. It is not a secret that gambling is your biggest passion, after all.” 

The detective couldn’t help but blush when she heard Celes’ little chuckles. “Darling, we’ve been together for a year now… One would think you know better and more about me by now.” Celes teased, pinching Kyoko’s cheek softly when she finished measuring the length of her arms. 

Kyoko lowered her head, having no arguments left to defend herself, blushing brightly because of Celes’ words.

“I know that you’re not fond of this… But hold on a little bit longer, I’m almost done.” The goth reassured, surrounding Kyoko’s chest with the measuring tape. Kyoko sighed and nodded.

Some seconds afterwards, Celes let her free and kissed her chastely before turning around to her notebook. 

Kyoko sat down on Celes’ bed and inspectionated the nearby dresses that were placed neatly on mannequins. The detective nodded to herself as she put two and two together and realized that those had been sewn and created by Celes herself. Kyoko wondered if the dress Celes tended to wear on school-days as a uniform had been made by herself as well.

“Have you taken my measurements in order to create a dress?” Kyoko asked, suddenly fascinated by this new-found hobby of her girlfriend despite not being interested in it.

Celes hummed again softly, erasing carefully something and cleaning the paper with swift hand movements. “Who knows?”

* * *

Roughly a month after that afternoon, Kyoko entered her room extremely exhausted after a particularly tough case only to find a box wrapped in black gift paper on her bed.

The detective frowned and walked towards the bed, inspectionating the box thoroughly before opening it. When she found nothing, she gulped and guessed she would never know what it was if she didn’t open it.

Kyoko’s heart raced and she unwrapped the box with shaky hands. She took off the box cover tentatively, and her heart stopped for a second as she removed the content from inside.

It was an entire outfit which followed her color palette: a soft and formal buttoned-up shirt, which had a magenta lilac sewn on the left side of the chest; a classic, purple knitted long jacket which would have been perfect for autumn yet could be used in any other season (except summer due to the extreme heat), and dark purple trousers. 

On the base of the box lay a note taped to it with a piece of adhesive tape that had little roses printed on it.

_ “Only the best for what I’m most passionate about.” _ Was written down, red lipstick near the corner of the note as if it had been kissed.

Kyoko laughed and shook her head, thinking that maybe Celes’ hobby wasn’t that boring as she had first thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko's new outfit is the one drawn here as a Kyoko redesign-> https://berrybagels.tumblr.com/post/180873767920/here-come-the-dr1-girls-dr1-boys-i-dr1-girls-i


	10. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 10: Sitting in comfortable silence while eating a meal.

Celes groaned as she rested both of her hands on her lower back, arching it to crack it and be invaded by that enjoyable wave of pleasure that came hand in hand with the crack of the bones.

“Don’t you think you should take a break?” A smooth voice said out of nowhere, startling the tired gambler since last she had checked, she was alone in the cafeteria.

A soft chuckle gently got inside Celes’ mind, setting all the unpleasant and loud thoughts that were previously there aside. Her chest was soon filled with warmth, and she allowed herself to exhale loudly.

“Stealthy as always, dear.” Celes remarked as she watched her girlfriend approach her with her lips curved into a small smile.

“Thanks, but you haven’t answered my question.” The detective replied, placing a medium sized bag on the table.

Celes eyed it with interest, then looked up at Kyoko, then back at the bag. She did so for at least four times until she sighed.

“You know I can’t. I have to… I need to pass this Biology exam with flying colours no matter what or else Yukizome-senpai will punish me for not “trying hard enough”...” Celes pouted, slapping the book with the back of her hand.

“You should take a break and eat something, okay? I brought gyoza.” Kyoko said as she pointed at the bag with a gloved thumb.

Celes hummed, seeming to consider Kyoko's offer. When she saw the detective’s soft look, she sighed and admitted defeat.

“Okay, as long as you eat with me.” Celes countered, smiling when Kyoko nodded and sat down next to her.

The detective opened the bag and grabbed the japanese sticks that were taped to one of its sides, picked up a gyoza with it and looked at Celes, a teasing smile on her face.

The gambler frowned but didn't say a thing, opening her mouth and taking in the gyoza when Kyoko placed it near her mouth. The exchange made both of them blush, and it didn't go unnoticed by either of them, but they kept on either way, Celes feeding Kyoko and the other way round.

That’s how the late Sunday dinner went on: silently feeding each other, blushing like the teens in love they were, shy touches from here and then…

Comfortable silence had most definitely taken over the mostly empty cafeteria, and both girls bathed into it as they admired each other while they ate.

Kyoko, somewhat reluctantly, broke the silence.

“It’s late, let’s go to my room and get some sleep. I'll help you in the morning.” Kyoko offered as she got up, a pleading look on her face.

Celes sighed and got up, grabbing her book and closing it without even sparing a look at it. “Can’t say no to such a cutie.”

Kyoko chuckled and smirked. “You just want to sleep with me.”

“Hush, you… You make me look like a pervert.” Celes said as she looked elsewhere, blushing brightly.

Kyoko leaned in and kissed her nose. “Kiddin’.”

Celes elbowed Kyoko softly, but grabbed her gloved hand either way when Kyoko reached it out. Her soft spot for Kyoko was way too big for her own good from time to time.


	11. Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 11: Telling them a dumb joke just to see their smile.

“Hey, Celes.” Kyoko said, kneeling in front of her girlfriend, who had been extremely quiet since she had woken up. The gambler inhaled deeply, sighed heavily and hummed in acknowledgement, looking straight into Kyoko’s eyes somewhat tiredly.

Kyoko gulped and grinned ever so slightly. “How does a snowman get to work?” The detective asked, tilting her head to the left.

Celes frowned and shook her head lightly. “I don’t… Know?” She mumbled after some seconds. Kyoko’s smile grew, feeling proud of herself for getting Celes to speak for the first time that day.

“By icicle.” 

Comical silence fell upon them shortly after. Kyoko bit down her lower lip to stop smiling even wider when she saw realization hit Celes like a truck. The gambler raised her hands to her face and covered it briefly, then ran them through her hair.

There was a small smile on her lips and a glint of amusement in her eyes. “Oh my God.” Celes muttered before chuckling a bit. “It’s not even funny.”

Kyoko raised both of her eyebrows as her fond smile turned into a teasing smirk. “Then why are you chuckling?”

“I don’t even know.” Celes admitted as she snorted softly. The detective huffed fondly, got up from her kneeling position and and sat down on Celes’ lap. Her waist was soon surrounded by Celes’ slim arms.

Kyoko sighed, placed both of her hands on Celes’ cheeks and kissed the gambler’s nose softly and briefly. “At least I got a smile out of you.” Kyoko whispered, caressing Celes’ cheeks with her thumbs.

“Indeed… And for that, I’m grateful.” Celes thanked her, her bad mood drifting away and being replaced by Kyoko’s warmth. 

The goth decided that it was for the best not to tease her girlfriend’s awful sense of humor when she was trying to make her feel better... Poor Kyoko was trying her best after all.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to search "Dumb jokes" on Google to be able to write this one... Shame on me.


	12. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 12: Following their family traditions that they enjoy.

Celes lit a match up with a swift wrist movement, admiring the small light for a split second before placing the flame over the incense sticks that were supposed to grant good luck. When they started to ignite, Celes lifted the match and put it out with a puff.

“Thank you for being here…” Kyoko murmured once they both had bowed down to the grave of Kyoko’s mother. Kyoko’s eyes were fixed on her mother’s grave, now decorated by red carnations, tulips, irises and orchids as a love and admiration gesture to the deceased; but Kyoko’s soft smile was for Celes and Celes only.

“It’s no big deal. I am, in fact, honored to be here… I wasn’t expecting you to invite me to such a close and intimate family tradition.” Celes whispered in reply, wondering whether ‘family tradition’ was the correct term to use, since as far as she was concerned, Fuhito had never shown his respects to the deceased woman, and Jin hadn’t gone to the small graveyard for years. 

Kyoko hummed softly, absentmindedly reaching out for one of Celes’ hands and intertwining their fingers when she found and held it. “Well… You are part of the family now, you’re my wife after all.” 

Celes chuckled and kissed Kyoko’s cheek tenderly.

“I don’t remember her in detail… But I’m sure she would have loved you.” Kyoko commented, looking at Celes with fond eyes. 

“How come?” Celes murmured, looking from Kyoko’s lilac eyes to the grave various times as if the answer was obvious yet she was missing it. 

“She was always looking for my happiness… And when I’m with you, I’m the happiest I could ever be.” Kyoko admitted smoothly, squeezing Celes’ hand softly.

Celes flushed red, looked down and smiled. 

Sharp red eyes looked up to the grave once more, and a thought —a heartfelt promise— crossed her mind.

_ “I’ll keep making her happy until the day I die, rest assured…” _


	13. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 13: Playing your fingers through their hair while sitting next to them on the couch.

Kyoko was feeling particularly lazy that day, it wasn’t something usual but it did happen sometimes. 

It was Christmas break, which she was spending with her girlfriend, Celestia Ludenberg —although she was adamant to be called that way, Celes let Kyoko call her by her real name, Taeko Yasuhiro,— in her apartment nearby Hope’s Peak Academy, and she was feeling extremely lazy and cuddly.

“Taeko…~” Kyoko whined, her body aching for affection. If she hadn’t voiced out her coffee craving, Celes would still be cuddling up with her and keeping her warm, satisfying her affection hunger.

Her girlfriend’s chuckles, which came from the kitchen, resonated throughout the entire apartment, making Kyoko pout slightly. “Brewing coffee doesn’t take so long… Come back.” 

The scent of black coffee soon reached her nostrils, prompting her to inhale deeply with her eyes closed.

“My, you really are needy today.” Celes said as she entered the living room, holding a mug of coffee with her right hand and a cup of tea with the left one. Kyoko opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend.

“Oh like you aren’t from time to time.” Kyoko countered as she grabbed the mug that was been offered to her. She heard Celes’ huff, but she was way too busy taking a sip of her drink to smirk at her girlfriend.

When she felt the couch sink softly, Kyoko sat closer to her and looked at her as she sipped her coffee again. Something about Celes caught her attention in that exact moment, something she had paid no mind to before.

Without even noticing what she was doing, Kyoko raised her free hand and grabbed softly with her fingers the locks of hair Celes fidgeted with when she was nervous or uncomfortable. 

“Are these part of your bangs?” Kyoko whispered once she left the mug of coffee on the little coffee table that was in front of the couch. Their sides were pressed against each other and Celes could feel Kyoko’s hot breath on her cheek… She most definitely did love the days in which Kyoko was lazy, cuddly and needy.

“Yes, although I didn’t get them cut short like the rest because I liked the look… It gave my aesthetic that little something I was looking for.” Celes replied before she took one last sip of her tea.

Kyoko hummed, resuming the twirling and playing with Celes’ hair gently. 

The gambler sighed happily and closed her eyes as she felt Kyoko’s hand moving around her head, caressing her scalp as she moved her hand to play with her short hair. 

Those days, which were a rarity, were definitely something that Celes cherished from the bottom of her heart. 


	14. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 14: Singing and dancing to their favorite song.
> 
> Bonus: Class 78th is holding a party (without Ishimaru since he wouldn't allow it, Toko and Byakuya), and Celes is a little bit way too drunk.

There was a maleficent glint in Celes’ eyes as she scrolled down her music playlist, a glint that only could mean one thing: Celes was up to mischief.

“Okay, this one is for Kirigiri-san.” The goth announced before Sayaka gave her the microphone, her scarlet eyes stopping for a split moment on the Ultimate Lucky Student himself. Kyoko inevitable straightened her back, ler lilac eyes analyzing Celes at the speed of light.

Soft music took over the music room, which caused the loud and drunk teenagers to go quiet to listen to the next song.

 

_When I watch you walk_

_And I watch you move_

_I want some more..._

_Eyes go up that skirt_

_It starts me up_

_When your legs walk through that door.~_

 

Kyoko was flushing read, having noticed that Celes was singing her favorite song since the first chords of the song echoed throughout the room.

 

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with style and class..._

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with kissable ass_

_I will not do boys._

 

By that point, Celes was smirking, singing softly and moving around seductively  at the “Just do girls with style and class” part as she winked not so subtly at Kyoko.

 

_Girl it's not your game_

_But I know tonight, you will come_

_Because girls, are best for girls_

_And when we play_

_We don't cheat at all._

 

Hina, Sayaka and Junko whistled and cheered Celes on before toasting and drinking whatever amount of alcohol remained in their glasses.

 

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with style and class_

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with kissable ass_

_I will not do boys..._

 

_Hot lips, hot eyes, (kiss me)_

_Hot stuff, hot smile_

_I'm gonna drive you crazy._

 

Kyoko licked her lips and took a sip of her own drink, a Martini, as she observed Celes in awe, entertainment shining in her eyes.

 

_Don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with style and class_

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with kissable ass._

 

Celes smirked and ran a hand up her left thigh, her eyes not leaving Kyoko. That time, the detective mentally said ‘screw it’, and joined Hina, Sayaka and Junko when they whistled and cheered the gambler on once more. The boys were laughing and uttering comments such as “go get your girl” and “oh dear Lord”, Hifumi muttered something between the lines of “2D girls are still better” under his breath. Makoto, for some reason, felt threatened.

 

_I don't do boys_

 

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with style and class_

_I don't do boys, I just do girls_

_Just do girls with kissable ass._

 

_I don't do boys!~_

 

And with that, Celes nodded as the music went off, a pleased smile plastered on her face. She left the microphone over the piano, which was quickly grabbed by an eager and very drunk fashionista, and walked over the detective.

“I hoped you enjoyed it.” Celes purred as she sat on the chair near Kyoko, grabbing her drink, a glass of Red Rose Wine, when Kyoko returned it to her.

“I did, although I didn’t know you had my favorite song downloaded in your phone.” The detective commented, wiggling her eyebrows twice.

“Oh hush. It’s a good song despite it not being a genre I would listen to everyday.” Celes replied, sipping her drink to hide a smirk.

“Just admit you love it because it’s a lesbian icon… And because the song reminds you of us.” Kyoko teased openly, something she wouldn’t have done if she hadn't had alcohol in her system.

Celes shook her head, rolled her eyes despite her smirk, and turned around to kiss Kyoko passionately yet somewhat sloppily.

“You said it yourself, I just do girls with style and class.” Kyoko muttered against Celes’ lips before kissing the gambler hungrily again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song: https://youtu.be/m0Op6OT6JxE


	15. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 15: Calming them down when they have a bad dream.

When Kyoko got back home in the middle of the night from a family reunion, a family quarrel actually, she was expecting Celes to be elsewhere, participating in an important gambling match, rather than shaking in their bed. 

As the detective took her jacket off and placed it over the nearest chair, she noticed that Celes was fast asleep. However, by the looks of it, the gambler was having a particularly bad nightmare. Never before had Kyoko seen her girlfriend shake, whimper and gasp for air as Celes was doing in that moment.

“Taeko,” Kyoko began as she drifted closer to the bed. The gambler frowned and whimpered. “Taeko, sweetheart, it’s okay, everything’s fine.” And with that, Celes opened her eyes abruptly, although she closed them again in a matter of milliseconds before groaning. 

The purplette didn’t know what to do, much less what to say, so she remained where she was, kneeling down by Celes’ side, and waited patiently for her fiancée to say something… Anything at all. When she saw that the other woman wasn’t going to say a single thing, she decided to take the initiative.

“May I know what were you dreaming about?” Kyoko asked softly, getting up just to sit down next to Celes’ lain body. The gambler threw an arm over her closed eyes and groaned again.

“I was back in my parent’s house.” Celes didn’t need to say anything else, Kyoko understood what her fiancée meant right away.

The detective inhaled and sighed deeply before lying down and hugging Celes, who still hadn’t uncovered her eyes. There were dark flashbacks raging on within Celes’ mind, but the warmth of Kyoko’s body made them fade away slowly, all in due time. It also helped that Kyoko was peppering her jaw and neck with chaste and gentle kisses that made Celes’ heart flutter and melt.

With a sigh, Celes moved the arm away and looked at Kyoko, who was looking at her profusely. A small smile curved Kyoko’s lips, or that’s what it looked like within the darkness of the room, before the purplette had the chance to say something. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

The gambler rolled her eyes, fondly all being said, before replying. “Right back at you, charmer.” 

Kyoko shrugged, now smiling one hundred percent before kissing Celes’ cheek.

“Feeling better?”

Celes just hummed, cuddling up closer to Kyoko, who held her closer and kissed her temple. The response was vague, but at least she had gotten one. Other days Celes tended to shut herself in when those nightmares happened, so Kyoko couldn’t help it but be grateful to have Celes confiding her what was going on. 

“Everything is going to be okay, just you see…” Kyoko murmured before they both drifted to sleep.

It was a promise that both of them remembered when they woke up in the morning. 

It was a promise that Kyoko made sure to fulfill over the course of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to school.  
> Let's just pretend this chapter doesn't exist, okay?


	16. Tickle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 16: Having a tickle fight until you’re breathless.

“You’re too serious for your own good sometimes, detective.” Celes said one day out of the nowhere, observing Kyoko with a stern look on her face, her fist against her mouth and her brow knitted. 

The purplette raised her eyebrows and replied with a single “oh”, getting up from her lying position on the bed to sit down on it and stare at her girlfriend with a deadpan expression.

The gambler sighed, exasperation written all over her face, before her eyes brightened up with a gleam of a  _ certain something  _ Kyoko couldn’t quite decipher. A smirk curved Celes’ lips as she sat on the bed and crawled towards Kyoko slowly.

“You keep this perfect emotionless mask on for hours on end… As if you were trying to hide something.” Celes mumbled absentmindedly, soon making her way over Kyoko’s lap and sitting down on her.

“What do you mean?” The detective asked, slightly amused by what she had just seen. Celes could truly be a kitten from time to time, specially when she crawled towards her with that mischievous smirk on her face. 

“What I mean, detective, is that…” Celes was leaning in, breathing hotly against her ear and whispering seductively into it. Kyoko licked her lips, feeling two hands resting on her waist idly. “You need to cut it out.” The enhancing sound of Celes’ chuckles invaded her mind before she had time to process what was going on.

Celes’ fingers were pressing and relaxing, pressing and relaxing, against her sides over and over as they crept upwards to then make their way downwards once more. 

Kyoko’s mask cracked as she let a huff break from her lips. “Stop.”

But it was too late. Before she could register what was happening with her, she was bursting into pure laughter as Celes climbed on top of her completely. 

Kyoko thought about fighting back, Celes was rather ticklish too after all, but with her gloves she would get nowhere. She couldn’t do anything but laugh hardly as Celes tickled her over and over, watching her with a fond smile.

Tears escaped Kyoko’s lilac eyes as her breathing turned more and more erratic. Eventually, Celes took pity on her and spared her life when she saw that Kyoko was trouble with breathing because of how much she was laughing, not before she kissed her forehead tenderly. 

As she calmed down, a gloved hand pressed against her chest, Celes spoke up. “You should laugh more, dearest… You look dazzling when you do so.” 

Kyoko’s cheeks turned impossibly brighter, although her smile grew wider as well. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to let the emotionless mask slip from time to time if she got to see Celes’ childish side more often.


	17. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 17: Folding their clean laundry and putting it away.

Kyoko licked her lips as she smoothed away whatever imaginary wrinkles she was seeing on Celes’ clothes for the umpteenth time since she had begun to pack all of their belongings into boxes for when they moved to their new house later that day.

She wanted everything to be perfect, and perhaps that was the reason why she was so nervous, scared and excited all at once. Kyoko had made sure to, despite her considerable discomfort for cleaning chores, to clean up all their mugs, plates, pictures and utensIls before putting them into their respective boxes.

The same could be said about their clothes, which had been washed and ironed almost impeccably. However, trouble had begun when she realized that she had to fold the clothes, since it was a chore that she hated with all her heart… Not to mention that it was mostly done by Celes, whenever she wasn’t feeling lazy or occupied with something of greater importance, because the gambler had a better touch for those things.

Now the thing was, Celes couldn’t stand wrinkles on her clothes. For some reason or another, she just couldn’t, and Kyoko actually respected —sympathised with that even— that strange flex.

_ “I should have gone to the new house rather than staying here to finish the preparations…”  _

After some minutes, her phone began to buzz. Kyoko debated whether or not she should pick it up before finishing folding one of Celes’ shirts, even though she ended up picking it up.

“Yes?”

_ “Hey baby, I’m going back home, I’ve finished signing and paying everything.” _

Kyoko felt her heart race at those words, a soft smile curving her lips as she thought about a response which expressed how she was feeling at the moment.

“Good… I miss you, and I’m a disaster at folding clothes.”

She heard Celes laughing on the other line, although it wasn’t her typical sarcastic laugh, no. It was her heartfelt smile, the one that came from the bottom of her lungs and brought one or two snorts from time to time.

_ “Oh dear, believe me, I know… That’s why I fold our clothes.”  _

The detective sighed and put away the folded shirt, which wasn’t folded that horribly, before repeating herself.

“I miss you.”

She knew she sounded like a child, but she didn’t even care anymore.

_ “So do I.” _

Kyoko allowed herself to smile even wider and brighter. The mental image of Celes uttering those words with a blush covering her cheeks took over her thoughts, warming her soul slowly.

_ “I have to go now, see you soon… I love you.” _

And with that, the call ended and Kyoko was left alone with the clothes-to-fold once more. 

At least she wasn’t going to do the chore alone anymore, and for that, she was eternally grateful.


	18. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 18: Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.

Kyoko’s anxiety was over the roof, thousands of thoughts raging on within her mind in a matter of seconds, preoccupation bubbling up within her chest and hampering her critical thinking. Truth be told, she was quite on edge.

As the detective bit her lip, she showed the two bulky men that were blocking the door her detective plate. As if she was Moses and they were the Red Sea, they parted for her, granting her access to the door. 

With a sigh tearing through her lips, she pushed the door open with her left hand whilst she ran her right one through her lavender hair in sheer frustration. What could go wrong with that night’s case? All she had to do was to locate the target she had been looking for and investigating for a week and a half, neutralize her in order to take her to the nearest police station… What could even go wrong?

Everything, she decided as she stepped into the underground casino, the “Scarlet Room”. Everything and anything could go wrong, specially when the location was such a twisted place in which one false move was enough to doom her gravely. 

Kyoko put on the best self-absorbed yet emotionless mask she could create and waltzed  around the place as if she owned the place yet with extreme caution, keeping an eye out for the target. Whenever she was stopped by a curious bystander, she answered with the same statement with a shit-eating smirk: I’m here to challenge the High Roller and defeat her soundly. 

They all laughed at her, but she paid no mind to them. Joke was on them after all.

It was funny how everyone else there seemed to avoid eye contact, too focused on whatever match or machine they were playing with. 

Her heart beat louder and louder as she walked further and further, nausea climbing all the way to her throat, where it rested on, choking her like a nose. 

Then, as she had been dreading since she had been handed in the case, she saw her target playing against someone. 

Kyoko took a step closer, and as soon as she did, red eyes stared her way. 

Her wife, Celestia, was playing against her target and by the looks of it and her smug smirk, she was winning and was nowhere close to be defeated since she was the owner of the upper hand. 

However, when her red eyes met Kyoko’s lilac ones, her smug smirk fell into a soft smile for a split second, a warm glint shining within her eyes before turning her attention to her opponent once more, a sadistic sparkle now replacing the warm glint. It was only for a second, but it was enough for them to share a soft smile with each other as gamblers and ruined players walked around, unaware of the interesting interaction between the High Roller and the mysterious woman who claimed that she was the one who dared defy the Queen.

Kyoko made her way towards both women as fast as she could, the match between them seeming to be approaching its climax and finale. 

In the end, Kyoko’s preoccupation was all for naught. 

The target hadn’t harmed anyone —although truth be told, she was mostly worried about her wife’s well being,— nor stolen anything. 

Besides, it always was a sweet plus to get her wife to help her with a case, even if it was by distracting someone until Kyoko had completely snuck behind them and handcuffed them.

That day, Kyoko went home with her heart on her sleeves, Celestia’s warm smile on her heart, and the gambler’s mischievous wink that Celestia had given her before Kyoko had exited the place playing over and over in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my friend Spacey! Hope you like it~ （´・｀ ）♡


	19. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 19: Bringing them a plate of their favorite sliced fruit.

A small plate with sliced apples on it was placed on the messy desk, nearby a very concentrated Celes. The gambler didn’t pay any attention to the plate and kept on writing like a madwoman on her computer, groaning and erasing whatever she wrote with a grimace more often than not. 

Not even the sound of someone clearing their throat was able to catch her attention. She even missed her name being called out thrice. 

“Desperate situations require desperate measures…” Kyoko mumbled as she stared holes into her girlfriend’s skull. She knew that whatever her girlfriend was writing was important, hadn’t it been, Celes wouldn’t have been typing for two entire hours non-stop; but she needed to cut it out and get some rest since she had the flu.

Kyoko inhaled and covered the corners of her mouth with her hands. “Celes, Chéri has disappeared.”

The gambler moved her head towards Kyoko’s direction so abruptly that Kyoko was slightly worried about Celes hurting her neck in the process. The detective placed her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face.

“Chéri has what!?” The goth screamt, even though it was more of a twangy noise, in disbelief as she placed her glasses up again, having fallen all the way down her nose when she had turned her head around. 

“Your cat is fine, I just needed to catch your attention somehow and you wouldn’t listen to me calling for you.” Kyoko said with a shrug. Celes blinked, looked at the computer, then at the plate with the sliced apples on it and then to Kyoko. She did so a couple of times.

“I… Sorry.” Celes mumbled, scratching her neck with her right hand. Kyoko shook her head yet huffed fondly. Celes at least had the decency to look repentant.

Kyoko patted Celes’ head and looked at the plate. “I brought you some food. I know you said that you weren’t hungry at lunch time, but you have to eat something… And rest. You shouldn’t be on your computer when you had a high fever this morning.”

Celes purred and closed her tired eyes, action that brought her relief and pleasure momentarily, before opening them again. “You’re such a sweetheart, always taking care of me…”

“You’re just lucky I love you and that I have a good immune system.” Kyoko stated, although they both knew she was joking despite her voice being completely deadpan.

Celes took a slice, bit down and tried to savour as much as possible. 

“By the way, what were you writing?”

Celes chuckled and took another slice. “A resentful gambler threatened me and told me he was going to sue me unless I gave him his money back. I was just explaining him the reasons so as to why he can only not sue me for that, but also  **why** he’s being a pissbaby and a sore loser.”

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and sighed. “Finish eating and go back to sleep, I’ll handle this.”

The gambler smiled, but burst into a fit of coughs in a matter of seconds. “My knight in shining armor,” she muttered when she got a hold of herself.

Kyoko just smiled and hummed, actually flattered by Celes’ compliment. She hadn’t heard that type of things since they had finished their education at Hope’s Peak Academy about five years ago, and it was actually refreshing to hear it again.

Truth be told, she had missed it.

Kyoko had missed those moments in which Celes would call her  **_her_ ** knight in shining armor, her queen… The sole A rank person for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick Celes is my guilty pleasure, sorry not sorry.


	20. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 20: Washing their back/hair in the shower.

The purplette’s eyelids fell heavily against her will, a soft and guttural moan echoing throughout the room as her eyes closed. Her sore and aching body was practically screaming in delight at the soft touch of those expert hands that drove her oh so mad.

Her hair was being washed carefully and thoroughly, pale fingers caressing her scalp slowly more often than not, by her girlfriend. Most would have considered that a normal thing, and they would have brushed it off as if it held no importance, but for Kyoko it meant the world.

It meant the world be sitting down in between Celes’ legs, on a bathtub filled with warm water that did nothing but wash away the soreness that reigned in her muscles, soft jazz music playing on the background to make the moment even more intimate. It meant the world to Kyoko that Celes had decided to wash her hair in order to get the detective to relax.

Celes hummed contently, her fingers waltzing downwards to Kyoko’s neck, applying pressure and earning a happy sound from the delighted detective. The gambler smiled to herself and caressed the entire length of Kyoko’s shoulder before sinking her fingertips slightly on her flesh. 

“God…” Kyoko mumbled, lowering her head and sighing. Celes went on for some minutes, until she had eased most of Kyoko’s tautness, and then leaned in, her chest resting idly on Kyoko’s back.

“Do you want me to wash your back as well, my love?” The gambler asked, her voice soft and a blessing for Kyoko’s ears. 

The detective nodded and placed both of her hands on Celes’ legs underwater, caressing them until she let them rest on her knees.

“Thank you.” Kyoko muttered, her lips curved into a soft small, her eyes still closed due to the pleasure. 

Celes giggled tenderly as she reached Kyoko’s shower gel with her right hand.

“Always.”


	21. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 21: Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain.

Celestia sighed, closing her eyes briefly as she fought the urge to exhale again. Therapy exhausted her unimaginably, and the only thing she wanted to do was to arrive Hope’s Peak as fast as possible, lock herself up in her room and take a large nap.

But of course, and as per usual, her plans weren’t going to go as she had initially intended.

“Kirigiri-san? May I know why you are here?” Celestia asked, surprise and exhaustion fighting to take control of her voice. The lavender-haired girl looked down, pushed some purple locks away from her face and cleared her throat.

However, she didn’t say anything for what seemed to be ages. After some awkward seconds, she raised an umbrella shyly. 

“It’s raining and I assumed you hadn’t taken an umbrella with you.” The detective muttered, pointing at the lobby’s door with her head as she turned around slightly in its direction to indicate Celestia that she wanted to get away from there.

And who could blame Kyoko? There were many bystanders and curious eyes upon them, and Kyoko —just like Celestia,— wasn’t precisely keen on speaking with someone within a crowd and being the centre of attention.

Celestia nodded and walked towards her friend, who soon walked by her side and at her pace.

The gambler hugged herself when they exited the building as Kyoko opened the umbrella while she hummed to herself.

“What I meant back there is, why are you here? I don’t recall telling you where exactly I go to therapy.” Celestia clarified, slightly embarrassed now that she was underneath the same umbrella by her friend, and crush,’s side.

“Well, I am a detective, but I am your friend as well…” Kyoko answered, although something hurt within her at those last words. “No, that ain’t right.”

Celestia tilted her head and looked at her, her tired red eyes softening impossibly in a matter of seconds as she took in the detective’s blushing face.

“I… I like you, as something else, and I-I don’t know. I want to be by your side in case you need someone to vent to, or a shoulder to cry on… I want to be by your side in case you need someone to share your euphoria with, your secrets…” Kyoko mumbled, her lilac eyes looking away from Celestia and glued to the floor.

The gambler hummed, and felt her heart racing. Kyoko Kirigiri liked her back, huh? The Ultimate Detective liked her, the Ultimate Gambler and the Queen of Liars, back, huh? The calm and composed detective liked her, a person who had self-hatred and anger issues that went to therapy, back, huh? What a small world it was…

“... So I may or may have not done my share of research.” Celestia winced innerly, feeling sorry for having lost what seemed to be a big part of Kyoko’s monologue.

“Besides, it’s raining and as I thought, you didn’t have an umbrella with you.” Kyoko ended awkwardly, an audible gulp echoing through the tense silence.

Celestia hummed and raised her right hand to place it over Kyoko’s left one, which was holding the umbrella. Kyoko let out a soft ‘huh?’ but didn’t complain.

“I’ve never been so glad to have the Devil’s luck by my side… Because I like you as well, as something more than a friend.”

And even though it was raining cats and dogs, Kyoko and Celestia’s day brightened up in such an inconceivable way that it seemed to have been extracted from a sappy, old, romantic to the core movie from the 90s. 

Not that any of them was going to complain, though.


	22. Vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 22: Listening to them while they vent.

“And then Hagakure came in, higher than ever, and claimed that I was being irrational!” Kyoko exclaimed, her brow twisting at the memories of said event. Some seconds afterwards, she murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ as she gladly took the cup of coffee that Celestia was offering her.

The gambler hummed and tilted her head. “Ah, pardonnez-moi… But I don’t see how a high Hagakure fits into this… Equation.” Celestia mused, the knuckles of her left hand pressed against her chin as she tried to picture what Kyoko had just told her.

Kyoko groaned before taking a large sip of her coffee. “My Dad told me to make sure that there are no illegal substances or objects in the building, and guess what I find when I start investigating? That everyone, every single person who studies here, owns something of dubious legality. So of course, I began cursing to myself and wondering what the Hell I was, and am, going to do, and then that’s when Hiro came in.”

Celestia rose her eyebrows and looked away, knowing just how many illegal things she actually owned. She could brush it off as those objects being things that came hand in hand with her gambling life, but she knew she wouldn’t get anywhere, not when her dear girlfriend was the Ultimate Detective and so stubborn with legality.

 _“I don’t want you to go to jail, damn it!”_ The goth shook her head as Kyoko’s statement, one she had said some months before when she thought that Celestia was involved in an illegal gambling tournament, rang in her mind.

“And what did you do next?” Celestia asked softly, trying to avoid the topic of owning illegal things as much as she could. She sat next to Kyoko and placed her ringed hand over Kyoko’s gloved one, raised it and gave it a chaste kiss.

“Stared at him until he freaked out and ran away.” The gambler couldn’t help her laughter even if she knew that Kyoko was being completely serious.

Kyoko stared at her and sighed, the edges of her lips growing soft and curving ever so slightly into the smallest grin.

When Celestia’s laughter died down, a good handful of minutes afterwards, Kyoko kept on venting and explaining all the crazy stuff she had found during her investigations. “Ikusaba-san has all sort of guns in her room! Celes! Don’t laugh!” being the ending point of her vent, since Celestia’s contagious laugh got the best of her and made her start chuckling with her girlfriend again.

Screw it, she was going to make up something to cover up for her classmates just for that time… Although Hagakure’s weed needed to disappear from the school.

That’s why Hagakure found himself lacking his “goodies” supplies when he came back to his senses the next morning.


	23. Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 23: Taking a picture together to print and hang later.

Carefully, the detective place a flower crown made out of lilacs on top of Celestia’s head. As she smiled to herself, she placed her thumb and index fingers on Celestia’s chin in order to lift her head and admire her girlfriend’s beauty. 

The gambler was blushing by then, her scarlet eyes looking away and straight to the floor, trying to avoid Kyoko’s awestruck eyes. The purplette was fascinated by Celestia’s natural beauty, the one she carried with shyness whenever she wore the school’s uniform and lacked her twin-drills as well as the layers of makeup. The lilacs contrasted quite well with her dark hair, and Kyoko couldn’t help but feeling proud of her flower choice.

“I… I got one for you as well.” She said after some seconds, getting up from the chair she was sitting on and walking towards her seat. The goth knelt down and grabbed a black bag, opened it and took out a flower crown made out of beautiful red roses.

Kyoko smiled at the flowers, thinking that of course her girlfriend had chosen those. Not only Celestia was a hopeless romantic, but also loved to give Kyoko red roses here and then whenever she had the chance to remind her of just how much she loved her.

“You look outstanding with it on…” Celestia mused once she had crowned Kyoko, her hands trailing down to the purplette’s cheeks. Red contrasted well with the faint and soft purple of Kyoko’s hair and the paleness of her skin. 

The detective smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s lips happily, both of them grinning widely into the kiss. 

“Happy Saint Valentine’s day, Kyoko.” Celestia whispered when they broke apart yet remain close enough for their lips to still feel each other.

“Likewise.” The detective replied with a tone that matched the gambler’s. “This is going to sound stupid but… Could we take a picture of us? I want to immortalize this moment.”

Celestia separated from her and raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a smirk that melted soon enough at the sight of Kyoko’s eyes. 

“But of course… You take it, though.”

Kyoko nodded as she snatched her phone from the pocket of her jacket. She hummed as she opened it, clicked on the camera app, and switched the camera from external to internal.

“Smile, Taeko.” Kyoko murmured before kissing Celestia’s cheek, seconds before she took the photo.

It was a cute photo, all being said. Kyoko had a goofy smile on her face, her eyes shining with love and happiness while Celestia was blushing profusely, the color of her cheeks matching the one of the roses that decorated Kyoko’s head, with the widest and most truthful smile on her lips. 

Kyoko was going to make sure to print it afterwards, make two copies, give one to Celestia and keep one to herself, one that would hang in the wall of her room like the teenager in love she was.


	24. Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 24: Tracing your names together in the sand.

Celestia hummed as she closed her eyes, feeling the warm sunlight and pleasant breeze tingling all throughout her exposed skin. It was such a delightful feeling, and Celestia couldn’t help but bathe in it contently. 

“Getting sleepy, Taeko?” The gambler opened her eyes and looked up, scarlet eyes meeting fond, lilac ones. She smiled at Kyoko and gladly took the orange juice bottle that Kyoko was handing her in

“No… Not yet.” Celestia replied after drinking with slight eagerness from the bottle. Truth be told, she could very well fall asleep on the hammock she was lying on, the rare silence of the sea being the only sound audible, but she didn’t really want to.

They were on summer break on a lonely and pacific beach, enjoying each other’s attention and relaxing for once, and falling asleep certainly wasn’t an option. 

“Say… Do you want to do something extremely sappy with me?” Celestia asked some minutes afterwards, her eyes fixed on the beautiful, crystal clear sea. For some reason or another —mostly embarrassment—, her cheeks were on fire and her entire face covered by a furious blush.

Kyoko hummed as she stared at Celestia with a small smile on her lips, taking in the gambler’s extremely noticeable blush. “Sure thing.”

Celestia gulped, nodded to herself, sat and then got up from the hammock. Kyoko observed her movements, and blushed slightly when Celestia took one of her gloved hands softly and almost shyly.

“I bet you’ve never written a name down on sand,” the gambler commented as she took some steps closer towards the coastline. There was no malice lying underneath her words, and Kyoko knew it, but the detective still felt that glint of nostalgia for something she hadn’t even done before.

Shaking her head, Kyoko voiced out the negative answer, confirming Celestia’s thoughts.

“There’s always a first time for everything, isn’t it?” Celestia mused, tilting her head and smiling directly to Kyoko, who nodded at her with a sheepish nod.

Both of them sat down on their knees, still looking at each other. “I used to write “Celestia Ludenberg” on the sand whenever I came to the beach when I was younger… To practice my new calligraphy and the way I wrote that name.” Celestia admitted with a shrug and an embarrassed smile. “Now I want to do things differently... Allow me to write your name.”

“Then I’ll write yours. Your real one.” Kyoko caught on, smirking slightly when Celestia nodded slightly.

Silently, and with a warm and overwhelming feeling in her chest, Celestia raised her left index finger and lowered her hand until she could feel the sand against her flesh. She felt rather childish, but at the same time, she was thrilled and excited for sharing such a close and silly moment with her girlfriend.

Slowly, she wrote Kyoko’s name in katakana in the best way and with the prettiest calligraphy she could come up to.

 

_ “キリギリ  キョウコ.” _

 

Smiling and blushing, she nodded to herself when she finished writing Kyoko’s name. 

“Let me see.” Kyoko requested, surprising Celestia since she hadn’t been expecting to hear her girlfriend’s beautiful voice so close to her ear.

Celestia straightened her back up and let Kyoko see her name on the sand as she stared at her own name, her real one as Kyoko had stated.

 

_ “ヤスヒロ  タエコ.” _

 

The gambler sighed contently as she took in the beautiful and calculated letters. The name wasn’t written down too deeply yet not too superficially either, it was perfectly in balance. 

Celestia closed her eyes, leaned on Kyoko and placed her head on the detective’s shoulder idly. 

After some seconds, she separated from Kyoko’s shoulder and leaned in until her lips were faintly touching her ear. What she whispered next made Kyoko flush furiously, her skin turning even more red than Celestia’s own two eyes.

_ “Aishiteru yo, Kirigiri-chan.” _


	25. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 25: Wearing clothes in their favorite color.

Humming, Kyoko walked from the bathroom of her room to her closet with her eyes closed. No matter how much she tried to keep them open, her eyelids fluttered close in a matter of milliseconds. 

Lazily, she opened the closet and sighed. She groaned, opened her eyes and viewed the pieces of clothing that she had on the hangers as she tried to fight the urge to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

She reached her right hand out to one of her shirts, but stopped abruptly before her gloved hand could even touch the shirt’s fabric. Kyoko turned her head around to the right and observed her wife’s asleep form resting on their warm and comfortable bed under the thick and splendid covers.

Kyoko laughed to herself softly, shook her head, and grabbed a black buttoned-down shirt, jeans and a red scarf that was at the bottom of the closet. She undressed right there and got changed quickly, still smiling to herself. Kyoko didn’t know why, but wearing Celestia’s favorite colors for once, and knowing that Celestia would sooner or later see her wearing them, made her feel like a lovestruck teenager once again.

The detective walked towards their bed and knelt down, catching her typical boots when she found them within the dark. 

“God, I’m such a useless, enamored, lesbian.” Kyoko whispered once she put her boots on. It was amazing how such a small and silly gesture made her that happy, but she thought that it mostly was because of Celestia’s influence.

Hadn't she had to go to a case, she totally would have remained in bed, cuddling with lovely Celestia until the Sun went up.


	26. Chore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 26: Doing a chore for them that you know they aren’t fond of.

The gambler’s left eye twitched as she stared at the large pile of clothes that had to be folded, with a purple post-it on top of it.

 

_“Hey, sorry for leaving but I have a case to investigate._

_I’ll fold the clothes some other day, love you!”_

 

Celestia huffed before sighing, rolling her eyes and face-palming. Of course Kyoko would run away at the slightless chance to avoid folding their clothes.

“Seriously, why do you even hate this chore so much?” Celestia wondered, speaking to the purple post-it as if it was Kyoko-turnt-into-an-object. The gambler shook her head, placed the small note on the closest table nearby, and rolled her sleeves up.

“Why do I even complain? I always end up folding our clothes.” Celestia whispered to herself as she started folding one of her own shirts with extreme care.

She could get why Kyoko didn’t want to do that specific chore, especially when she had hated folding clothes when she was a little girl who had to take care of herself, but she just couldn’t understand the detective’s hatred for the chore.

“Dancing bears, painted wings… Things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings… Once upon a December,~” Celestia sang as she folded one of Kyoko’s shirts closely, closing her eyes as she inhaled the lilac scent that came from it.

“Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm… Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!” The gambler kept on singing, remembering their pseudo formal dance a few nights before.

Celestia guessed that if she was going to do that chore for Kyoko, she’d at least have some fun and sing to entertain herself to kill some time.


	27. Microwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 27: Leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift.

Kyoko bit down her inner cheek as she stared at the message that her girlfriend, Celestia, had just sent her. 

 

_ “Good evening darling, I’m afraid the tournament is going to be prolonged for a few more hours. I’ll be home as soon as I’m done, I promise. I love you… 🖤” _

 

Truth be told, she hated it. She hated being alone at night, be it because she had a case or because Celestia was away and playing in some tournament. All she wanted was to fall asleep in Celestia’s delicate and gentle arms as her head was being caressed softly, the warmth of Celestia’s body melting with her own… 

But sometimes, that wasn’t possible, and it seemed that that night was going to be one of those times.

Kyoko closed her eyes and sighed, opened them quickly and typed her response after some seconds.

 

_ “It’s fine, just be careful, okay? I love you too.💜” _

 

Turning her phone off, Kyoko got up from the seat she was previously occupying as she waited for Celestia to arrive, and walked towards the kitchen, deciding that it was for the best to leave Celestia some food there in case she got back home and she was hungry, which was quite likely.

Yawning, she opened the fridge and examined the little amount of food they had left, writing “buy groceries” it down mentally on her weekend “to do list”.

Purple eyes caught sight of some rice that was in a lunch box. Recalling when exactly they had placed the box inside the fridge, she grabbed it and removed it from the fridge. 

_ “We placed it there two days ago, so it must still be edible.” _

Kyoko opened the lunch box and observed how many rice was actually there, noticing that it wasn’t as much as it seemed. She grimaced and noticed that she probably left it there in case she had to take something to a case late at night.

“Guess I’ll fry some eggs to add something else.” Kyoko murmured to herself as she opened the fridge again and took the eggs.

As she fried them, she wondered if Celestia was doing okay and if the tournament was going to come to an end any time soon despite Celestia telling her about twenty minutes ago that it was going to keep on active for a couple of hours.

When the eggs were entirely fried, she placed them on the lunch box, which she then put into the microwave. 

She texted Celestia again, “When you get back, make sure to look into the microwave…” and noticed that her phone was off… Or it simply had run out of batteries. 

Defeated, the detective went back to the master bedroom and let herself fall on the bed, falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

Celestia was extremely surprised and pleased when she noticed that Kyoko had left food on the microwave for her when she got home about two hours afterwards.


	28. Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 28: Sharing a drink with them from the same straw.

“Ah.~” Celestia sighed in delight after taking a long sip from the drink she had ordered, a quite expensive cocktail. “Drink of the Gods.” She added, playing slightly with the straw and spinning it around on the glass.

Kyoko eyed the drink with curiosity, wondering whether Celestia was just exaggerating or not. She didn’t want to think that it was absurdly expensive because of its good taste, simply because she wasn’t that type of person, but she did wonder if it had something to do or if the wine had been labelled with a price at random.

“Mmmm, you’re staring, Kyoko.” Celestia mentioned when she discovered Kyoko’s gaze fix on the cocktail. The gambler smiled to herself and raised the glass with one hand, grabbing the straw with the other. “Here, try it.”

It wasn’t the first time they drunk from each other’s straws, but Kyoko still felt like it was extremely intimate and romantic. 

Kyoko blushed, pushed some strands of her hair out of her face and bent slightly, catching the straw with her lips almost shyly. She closed her eyes and inhaled, the drink soon arriving to her mouth and filling it with its strong yet pleasurable flavor. It tasted quite nice, amazingly even, and Kyoko couldn’t help but wanting a bit more.

However, she stopped herself since it wasn’t her drink. 

“It seems you’ve enjoyed it as one should.” Celestia teased, leaning in and kissing the detective before Kyoko could open her eyes again.

The kiss tasted like alcohol, but none of them minded because it only made it more intense and joyous.


	29. Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 29: Tucking their hair behind their ear to help them get it out of their face.

Their compromising position was the result of something that had started as a nice and friendly gesture: tucking Celestia’s ear behind her ear in order to remove it from her face since no matter how many times the gambler did so herself, it always came back, frustrating the girl further and further each time.

So, Kyoko, as the good and loyal friend she was —her big, obvious crush on Celestia having nothing to do with her action choices,— she tucked Celestia’s rebellious hair behind her ear, but got too close to the gambler.

The detective soon found herself being drifted in by Celestia’s rose-ish scent, by her body warmth, by the way those scarlet eyes stared right into her own with great intensity and power.

Celestia didn’t remove Kyoko’s hand from her cheek when the detective dared to rest it there, and the gambler surely didn’t comment on how quickly and lovingly Kyoko started to caress her cheek not so long after she had placed her hand there.

“I’ll be damned, Detective, but I want you to kiss me.” Every single gear within Kyoko’s mind started to spin into life, roaring as they did so. The detective soon did so, because it meant that her feelings were returned and that Celestia was longing to kiss Kyoko probably just as much as Kyoko was craving those rosy lips that made her go crazy.

The detective closed the gap between them, catching Celestia’s lips softly with her own eagerly yet in a gentle manner. They tasted like raspberries, which Kyoko hadn’t been expected. She had been expecting them to taste like Royal Milk Tea, but Kyoko wasn’t going to complain when she felt like she was walking on a soft and fluffy cloud… Pretty much like Celestia’s lips.

Celestia’s arms embraced her waist and pulled her closer, a clear giveaway of just how little desire she had to break the kiss. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to show any sign of returning my feelings…” Celestia murmured after some seconds slightly away from Kyoko’s lips before closing the distance once more.

Who would have guessed? Heaven tasted like raspberries and coffee.


	30. Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 30: Helping scratch that itch on their back they can’t reach.

When Celestia heard Kyoko’s whine, she bursted into laughter.

The gambler had been watching how the amazingly stubborn detective had been trying to scratch certain spot located in the middle of her back, her efforts quite fruitless.

Every time Celestia asked “Do you need help?” Kyoko would scoff and say “No, thank you,” before getting back to her fight with that itchy spot that she couldn’t reach, much less scratch because of her gloves.

Kyoko sighed tiredly, lowering her head as she innerly admitted defeat. “Taeko, sweetheart, can you please…?”

Celestia didn’t tease Kyoko for not finishing her request, knowing just how hard it was to shallow your own ego, especially when it was bigger than yourself. The gambler smiled, got up from the couch and walked towards Kyoko.

“You don’t even have to ask.” Celestia purred into her left ear as her right hand snake all the way down Kyoko’s back until it reached the hem of the fabric. Celestia slipped her hand underneath the shirt and snaked her hand back until she met the itchy spot.

“Your hands are cold, damn.” Kyoko complained as she shivered slightly, but not doing anything to wipe her hand away.

“Sheesh, sorry to be a cold person…~” Celestia singsang as she scratched softly Kyoko’s back, enjoying how the muscles relaxed underneath her touch. Celestia chuckled and kissed Kyoko’s temple.

Kyoko sighed happily, her eyelids fluttered close and she licked her lips. “You’re not a cold person… You’re actually one of the softest individuals of our class.” 

Celestia blushed and kept on scratching, biting her lower lip down, action that was a tic for when she was nervous or embarrassed.

Kyoko tilted her head and smirked as her eyes shone with entertainment.

“Flustered much, Taeko?”

Celestia blushed further and spat “fuck off” despite not stopping to scratch her girlfriend’s back gently. 


	31. Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTOMPT 31: Pulling a chair out for them to sit down at the table.

Everyone stopped to stare at the two girls that had just entered the restaurant arm in arm, blessing the place with endless grace and class.

“Excuse me, ladies, do you happen to have a reservation here?” A waitress asked with a small smile on her face, perhaps a polite one, maybe a proud one. It was rare to see two girls arm in arm in Japan, after all.

The purplette nodded and spoke before the raven-haired girl could answer the question herself. “We do, check if there is one under the name ‘Kirigiri’.” 

The waitress hummed and began searching throughout the pages of the reservation book in front of her. She nodded when she found it and pointed at the bottom of the place with her hand.

“Your table is at the back of the establishment as requested, Kirigiri-san.” The waitress indicated as she bowed slightly. “Enjoy the stay and the dinner.”

“Thank you kindly.” Celestia said as she closed her eyes and beamed. Kyoko thanked the waitress as well and lead her fiancée quickly to their table.

Halfway there, Celestia chuckled. “I can’t believe you reserved a table at a fancy restaurant without telling me… You wound me yet make me so proud.” Celestia teased, earning Kyoko’s giggles as a response.

“Only the best and the most unexpected things for the woman that has captured my heart, who happens to be my soon-to-be-wife as well.” Kyoko retorted when they arrived to their table, pulling a chair out for Celestia to sit down. 

The gambler smirked and kissed Kyoko’s gloved hand when she sat down. 

Both of them were over the Moon because of their engagement, and it was obvious in the way they acted and spoke. If on a normal daily basis they looked like two dorks in love, now they looked like the Ultimate Enamored Dorks, who have been bathing in sap over and over again. 

“We’re being so stupid,” the gambler commented as she tried to read the menu, her eyes fixed on the lilac eternity that were Kyoko’s.

“That has never stopped us before, has it?” Kyoko countered, smiling widely and blushing just as red as Celestia’s scarlet eyes were.

Truth be told, it had  **never** stopped them, mostly because they were too busy being infatuated with each other to even care about anything or anyone else.


	32. Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 32: Wrapping a blanket around them when they are sitting on the couch and watching a show.
> 
> A/N: I took a few liberties with this one...

“Have you finally chosen the show?” Celestia asked from their bedroom, opening and closing the closet’s drawers quickly, searching for a thick blanket she was  _ sure  _ she had put inside one of them.

Soon enough, Kyoko’s reply echoed through the small apartment. “Yes?” 

Celestia huffed fondly, knowing that the dubious intonation of the reply meant that Kyoko hadn’t decided which show they were going to watch that night yet. Shaking her head, she opened the last drawer, finding the thick blanket inside. Carefully, she took it and kicked the drawer close with her ankle, and then closed the closet with her hips.

When she entered the living room and saw Kyoko browsing their film and show list, she smiled to herself, too endeared to even say something to the detective. 

Slowly, she walked towards Kyoko and placed the blanket over her head, taking the focused detective by surprise. 

“Ah, didn’t hear you.” Kyoko tried to excuse herself with a small smile, although it was more of a embarrassed one.

“I know, that’s why I approached slowly in the first place.” Celestia replied before she kissed Kyoko briefly. “I’m going to prepare us some hot chocolate since you look like you’re going to spend quite a lot searching for the perfect show to watch together.” The gambler muttered practically against Kyoko’s lips.

When Celestia backed away, Kyoko lent forward then backward in almost the blink of an eye, what made Celestia raise her eyebrows and smirk.

“I thought you were going to kiss me again.” Kyoko defended herself, a childish pout threatening to appear on her lips.

The gambler chuckled and shrugged. “So did I.” And with that, Celestia disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a flustered yet smiling Kyoko on the living room alone.

Humming to herself, Celestia grabbed the milk and chocolate bottles from the fridge, as well as their mugs, which were black and purple respectively. The gambler filled slightly more than half of the mugs with chocolate and then poured the milk. 

“I’ve chosen a movie instead!” Kyoko yelled, making Celestia smile as she introduced the mugs in the microwave, then settled the timer for one minute and a half.

“Good job, detective!” Celestia teased as she watched the mugs spun around as they were heated.

A minute and a half afterwards, the timer chimed and the mugs came into a halt. Celestia opened the microwave and tentatively touched the mugs’ handles, finding that they weren’t hot.

“We need a better microwave.” She muttered as she grabbed the mugs and walked towards the living room again.

There, she found Kyoko staring at her with the blanket over her head, just like she had left it. Celestia gaped, surprised by the pure and adorable sight that she was witnessing.  

“Holy Hell.” 

With Kyoko’s pout melting her heart, Celestia hurried up to the couch, left the mugs on the coffee table and kissed Kyoko over and over, peppering her with small and chaste kisses because she was oh so adorable that it almost hurt the gambler to not let her girlfriend know.


	33. Tissues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTOMPT 33: Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.

“I’m dying,” the gambler whined, her voice extremely twangy and barely understandable. Celestia weakly raised a hand and picked the pack of tissues that was on the nightstand, took one and blew her nose, seeing stars when she did so.

The bedroom’s door was opened slowly, Kyoko’s head appearing through the gap when it was big enough. “You finally woke up.” Kyoko said, her voice slightly muffled by the face mask she was wearing. The detective pushed the door open softly and entered the room with a thermometer in hand.

Celestia’s only reply was a defeated “oof” before she started to cough like crazy. Kyoko grimaced, feeling extremely sorry for her girlfriend, whose deplorable immune system had turned against her _again_.

“Here, let me throw the tissues to the bin before taking your temperature.” Kyoko whispered, leaving the thermometer on the nightstand before beginning to collect all the tissues that were on the bed around Celestia without even flinching. When she gathered all, she walked to the bathroom and threw them to the small bin they had in there.

The gambler whined and closed her eyes, sweat running down her face and sticking her jet black hair to her flushed cheeks and temples. “I have a fever, no need to check.” Celestia complained when Kyoko sat down next to her and caressed her right arm.

The detective sighed and licked her lips. “I know, sweetheart, but I have to know how high your fever is to know what medicines I have to give you.” Kyoko reassured, moving her hand to Celestia’s chin and caressing it with her thumb.

Celestia opened one of her eyes, soon meeting Kyoko’s purple ones. “Okay. Sorry… For worrying you and falling sick so much.” Celestia whispered with a pout, remembering how frequent it was for them to be like they were now.

Kyoko shook her head and beamed at Celestia, her lilac eyes softer than ever before. “Don't be, silly. It’s not your fault that you have such a tendency to colds… I don’t mind taking care of you.” Kyoko didn’t know if Celestia was blushing further or if the bright red color in her face was due to the fever.

“I love you.” Celestia replied, her heart melting when she heard Kyoko’s words. She was being overly sentimental, mostly because of the cold, but she was too tired to even care about it.

“I love you too, now please let me take your temperature…” Kyoko prompted as she moved her hand away from Celestia’s chin and showed her the thermometer.

The gambler huffed and raised her arm, which soon began to shake.

“Good girl.” Kyoko praised with a small smile on her lips, slipping the thermometer under Celestia’s armpit.

The gothic girl whined, which prompted Kyoko to caress Celestia’s cheek and sit a bit closer to her sick girlfriend. Lilac eyes met the watch that was on her own nightstand and read the time, “10:28 am”, soon deciding that she’d ditch work —maybe she’d tell Naegi via message later,— in order to take care of Celestia.


	34. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 34: Mending an item of their clothing that was ripped.

Celestia ran her right thumb through Kyoko’s ripped shirt and sighed. “Care to explain what happened to your shirt?”

The detective shrank and shrugged, folding her arms around herself as she looked away from her girlfriend’s inquiring gaze. “My case got… Slightly more complex than I had foreseen.” 

The goth raised both of her eyebrows but said naught. She opted to get out of Kyoko’s room and lock herself up in her own without a word. Kyoko was puzzled, mostly because Celestia had never acted like that ever before.

Kyoko didn’t know what to do, unsure if she somehow had angered her girlfriend. She wouldn’t be surprised if she actually had… Celestia cared a lot about her after all, and Kyoko’s job was nothing but unpredictable and dangerous. 

The purplette huffed. “Unpredictable” and “dangerous” were two words that described quite perfectly her last case, which had gotten intense in the blink of an eye when the suspect found her lurking nearby him. Everything escalated quickly from there: first he screamt, then he proceeded to threaten Kyoko, and then he tried to knock her out in a physical fight in which a knife was soon involved, courtesy of the suspect.

Her shirt was ripped and cut by the sharp knife when the suspect tried to neutralize her and pin her down, but luckily that was the only ‘important’ and remarkable damage done since Kyoko had been able to kick him in the crotch and handcuff him quickly before he could get back to his feet.

On her way back home from the police station, Kyoko had forgotten about the little “shirt incident” until Celestia brought it up when she got into her room, finding the gambler sitting down on her bed and reading one of her mystery novels. With a raised eyebrow, Celestia had demanded Kyoko to give her the shirt, so Kyoko did as she was told because she wasn’t in the mood to complain, much less get into an argument with her girlfriend after an agitated day at work.

So while she put on another shirt, Celestia observed the damages with a keen and sharp eye as she hummed. That’s what had brought them to their actual situation.

“I’ll check on her after taking a nap…” Kyoko told herself as she let her body fall to the comfortable bed, perfumed by Celestia’s intoxicating scent. It didn’t take too long for Kyoko to fall asleep, too tired to even notice when she had blacked out.

After some hours, she woke up, although as she noticed, there was something over her head. 

The detective frowned and raised a hand to grab whatever was covering her head, finding that it was the shirt she had given Celestia hours before when she opened her eyes and looked at it. 

What was most curious about the shirt was that the long gash wasn’t there anymore since it had been sewn and closed back into place. Kyoko noticed as well that it was quite difficult to spot the place where the shirt had been teared, unless one looked thoroughly to the exact place where it had been ripped.

“Ultimate Gambler? More like Ultimate Seamstress…” Kyoko commented to nobody in particular as she observed the shirt with fondness.

She was going to make sure to express her gratitude towards Celestia properly later on. 


	35. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 35: Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is completely weird because I got oddly motivated. Please, don't kill me.

As she rubbed her eyes with both of her index’ knuckles, Kirigiri Kyoko paced around the unsettlingly silent and empty hospital hallway, all of her senses focused on exclusively one thing: the door of the room in which her wife, Taeko Yasuhiro, was in.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t quite decipher what was being said within the room, so all that was left to do for her was to wait until she could enter and see her wife again… Or wait for the nurse to come out and talk to her. The later option was the one that occurred right when she thought she was going to lose her head if she had to wait any more time in order to see Taeko.

“Miss Kirigiri?” The soft voice of the nurse made her spin around on her heels abruptly, getting slightly dizzy in the process, but she didn’t care.

“How is she?” Kyoko asked, her voice coming out harsher than she had pretended and expected, although the nurse didn’t seem hurt or offended by it. Her features actually softened, sympathy shining within her brown eyes. 

“I’m not going to lie to you… Hadn’t she had been hospitalized, she would have probably died.” The nurse said as she looked down to some papers she was holding, turning them as she inspectioned something quickly. 

Kyoko gaped and opened her eyes as widely as possible, no noise coming out from her mouth since a knot had formed itself on her throat. She soon closed her mouth slightly, her lips slightly ajar, yet she continued looking at the nurse with wide eyes and evident shock on her face.

“Miss Yasuhiro had an eight meters long Taenia within her intestines, but it has been successfully extracted through surgery. While taeniasis is normally asymptomatic, Miss Yasuhiro’s infection was so severe that had caused some worrying symptoms as weight loss, abdominal pain and nausea, as well as headaches and dizziness according to her. ” The nurse explained cautiously. Kyoko’s hands quickly flew to her face, hiding it from view until she moved them upwards and ran them through her hair. “Miss Yasuhiro is now awake, although still slightly affected by the sedatives used prior to her surgery.”

The detective nodded, not knowing what to ask. There were so many questions roaring in her mind yet she couldn’t voice any.

“The Taenia was extracted using a couple of forceps, so there are no wounds that should be taken care of…” The woman paused and looked back to the door. “I believe you can enter now, but please, keep your voice down and bear in mind that she is very tired… She has actually denied the food that has been brought to the room half an hour ago. Perhaps you could make her eat albeit a little?” 

Kyoko gulped and cleared her throat, hiding her mouth momentarily against her left gloved fist. “I’ll try. Thank you very much.”

The nurse bowed down slightly and walked away, leaving Kyoko alone in the hallway. The purplette looked back as she sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Nodding to herself and feeling adrenaline and determination running through her veins, Kyoko looked forward and walked towards the door, knocking it before entering the room.

On the bed lay Taeko, looking somewhat less pale than she had up until the moment in which she had been hospitalized during the morning.

“Hey…” Kyoko greeted as she approached the bed, smiling sadly at Taeko, who smiled back at her in a more tired way. The detective sat down on the bed and placed a gloved hand over Taeko’s, careful so as to not move any IV or needle that was there. She soon opted to caress her fingers rather than resting her hand awkwardly on top of Taeko’s.

Taeko’s usually beaming red eyes were now more dull, but at least they were not blank and had lost the life in them, Kyoko noticed when they made eye contact that lasted more than a split second. 

“I should have listened to you when you first said that I needed to go to the hospital…” Taeko whispered, lowering her gaze and looking repentant. “My hatred towards hospitals hampered my logical reasoning, and well, look where it has led me.”

Kyoko chuckled softly. “To a hospital.” 

Taeko giggled as well before nodding. 

“Hadn’t I eaten anything at the casino a month and a half ago, none of this would have happened.” Taeko complained, worrying her lower lip once she finished her complaint. Kyoko shrugged, not knowing what to say, making a mental note to ask Taeko for the casino’s name once she was better and back home in order to sue them.

Kyoko looked to the trail of food that was on Taeko’s lap and wrinkled her nose. She had heard people saying that hospital food was horrible, but she had always shrugged it off as a urban legend. Now that she was looking at it, she guessed that people weren’t that wrong about that.

“You should eat… You lost a considerable amount of weight, and that’s definitely something bad.” Kyoko said, smirking at the way in which Taeko vehemently shook her head.

“No. I have been hospitalized thrice before this time and last time I was in a hospital I swore to Satan that there was no way in Hell I’d eat its food again.” 

There was a brief pause before a groan echoed through the room.

“I want gyoza… I want that greasy meat.” Taeko pouted, her eyes resembling those of a sad puppy. 

Kyoko blinked a couple of times before registering what she had just heard. “Well, you aren’t allowed to eat something else aside the food that the hospital provides you.”

Taeko sank her head deeper in the pillow and stared at Kyoko right in the eyes, a sad gleam in her own. “I  **know** but it doesn’t change the fact that I still want and desire it. “

The detective bit her lower lip down and looked back to make sure that the nurse hadn’t entered the room again stealthily. “I’ll go bring you some… I’m sure that there has to be at least one fast food restaurant opened at 3AM.”

The gambler gasped before smiling widely. “Seriously? God! I owe you my life.”

“Hush you. I just want to take care of you and make you feel better, and if gyoza is what you want, then I’m going to make sure that you have it.” 

And that is how Kyoko spent half an hour searching for a fast food restaurant that was opened on that cold January night. Luckily for her, she ended up finding one that was just about to close. However, she had to bribe the old lady who was at charge with twice the money in order to get a bag full of them, although she didn’t quite complain.

When she got back, Taeko was fast asleep.

Kyoko didn’t have to wake her up, so she just waited for the food to wake Taeko up.


	36. Brush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 36: Helping brush their hair after a shower.

With her lips curved into a small smile and her eyes looking directly to her girlfriend through the bathroom’s mirror, Kyoko spoke. “You’re staring, Tae.”

The gambler flushed profusely, both because of the affectionate nickname and being caught red-handed, yet didn’t look away. In fact, she blinked once, then twice, and proceeded to observe Kyoko’s beautiful, long lavender hair as she absentmindedly covered her naked body with an oversized sweater.

Humming, she walked towards her girlfriend, placed herself behind her and ran her hands slowly and gently through the lilac locks, getting rid of various knots with extreme care and delicateness.

“I am, but I’m not entirely at fault… Outstanding and gorgeous works of art were made to be beheld and admired.” The gothic girl defended herself, reaching an arm out towards the sink and grabbing Kyoko’s hairbrush.

The detective closed her eyes and melted into Celestia’s fine and soft touch, joy and love bubbling up within her chest and making her cheeks lit alive into a beautiful shade of rosy red. Even if she had been dating the mysterious and alluring gambler for two years now, she hadn’t accustomed to her girlfriend’s compliments and remarks in the slightest.

“Fascinating…” The gambler muttered to herself as she ran the fingers of her left hand down Kyoko’s smooth hair. “Your hair is naturally smooth, yet using conditioner makes it impossibly more smooth.” Kyoko chuckled and opened her eyes idly, finding herself staring right into Celestia’s red ones through the mirror once again.

Lilac eyes examined Celestia slowly and in detail, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips once she was done. Her girlfriend’s hair, although still wet from the shower they had taken, had begun to dry on its own, causing it to be slightly wavy, while she had had to dry it herself with the hairdryer to accelerate the process.  

Kyoko arched her back and kissed Celestia’s jaw fondly, peppering her flesh with short and chaste kisses.

“You know that you don’t have to charm me anymore, right? I’m all yours already,” the detective teased, nuzzling subtly Celestia’s cheek before the gambler moved away to put the hairbrush back to its corresponding drawer.

“I know, ma soleil, but must I truly admit that I adore the way you blush whenever I compliment you?” Kyoko lowered her head, smiling widely and blushing just as brightly. “Besides… I know that you love it when I’m utterly honest with you, so that’s a delightful plus, is it not?” Celestia added before winking at her and walking out of the bathroom gracefully, every move she made observed by Kyoko’s sharp and fond eyes.

Kyoko hadn’t gotten used to Celestia’s charming nature and beautiful compliments, and there was a small hunch burning within her that told her that she would never accustom to Celestia’s romantic and attentive side completely, yet she didn’t mind at all.


	37. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 37: Making sure to be quiet while they’re taking a nap.

Kyoko sighed as she pushed Celestia’s room door handle down, opening the door and sliding in a matter of seconds, closing it again carefully. It was comforting to know that Celestia’s door would always be open for her, and Kyoko couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful now that she had barely returned from the library after two hours of being locked up there with Leon, Junko and Touko in order to do a project for their Contemporary Art class.

Biting down her lower lip before she could whisper something, anything at all, she realized that Celestia was fast asleep, sitting on her chair and leaning her upper body on the desk, by the way her back rose and fell softly and in a rhythmic way. Kyoko smiled to herself at the sight, admiring it from afar before approaching quietly.

The detective almost failed to suppress the tiny laugh that wanted to escape from her mouth when she saw that Celestia had fallen asleep on their Geology book. Who could blame her anyway? Even Kyoko herself had trouble focusing and studying that particular subject, especially when she didn’t find it as special or alluring as others.

Celestia’s soft snores made her snap back to reality with her lips curved into a small, soft smile of her own. With her lilac eyes fixed on her girlfriend’s face, Kyoko took her jacket off and placed it over Celestia’s shoulders carefully and with great care before heading to the bed and sitting on the soft mattress, browsing her apps quietly as she waited for Celestia to wake up.

The goth had certain tendency to fall sick after all, so it was better to be safe than sorry.


	38. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 38: Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt.
> 
> Extra: Kirigiri never burnt her hands.

Celestia opened her left eye lazily at the sound of flesh being rubbed quickly, humming softly after some seconds in which she did nothing but stare at her girlfriend fondly. 

“Are your hands cold, dear?” Celestia asked with a small smile, observing how Kyoko had rose her hands towards her mouth and was blowing them profusely to warm them up. 

The detective nodded as she proceeded to rub her hands again. “Yeah… I guess that always using gloves at work has made them more susceptible to cold.” Kyoko commented as she looked down to her hands, observing how her usually pale hands were even more pallid now. 

Celestia giggled and shook her head, partially shaking her sleepiness off as well, scooted closer to Kyoko. “Let’s do something… You lie down, I lie down on you and then you place your hands under my shirt to warm them up.” 

Kyoko smiled tenderly as she voiced her gratitude, observing Celestia with fond eyes as the gambler placed herself in between her legs after Kyoko parted them as she lay down on Celestia’s soft, big, black couch.

“Sheesh, your hands sure are cold,” Celestia commented when Kyoko slipped her hands under her white shirt and rested them on her stomach, yet placed her own over the purplette’s ones without further complaint. 

Needless to say, both of them ended up falling asleep not so long afterwards as they bathed into the other’s soothing  warmth.


	39. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 39: Giving them your dessert when you eat out because it’s their favorite.

“Ah, the love of my life, where have you been all this time?” Celestia mumbled as she stared at the chocolate covered strawberries that had been placed in front of her with dreamy eyes and her lips curved into a wide smile.

Meanwhile, Kyoko watched completely endeared how Celestia was practically crying out of happiness and pleasure as she took a bite of her favorite dessert. Resting her chin on her gloved hands, the detective smirked in amusement, amazed by just how extra Celestia could be at times. 

“Should I be jealous of the chocolate covered strawberries?” Kyoko teased, adoring the subtle blush that was beginning to ting her cheeks an adorable shade of pink.

Celestia cleared her throat subtly, placing a hand in front of her mouth for a second, before smiling somewhat sheepishly to her girlfriend. “Oh hush, you.” 

The detective wasn’t capable to contain the giggles that tore through her lips to herself before she carefully pushed her plate, which had the same very dessert that Celestia was practically fawning over, towards the gambler.

“Huh?”

“I actually ordered them for you. Some time ago you mentioned, a bit absentmindedly to be honest, that chocolate covered strawberries are your favorite dessert yet you don’t get to eat them that often because of how busy you’ve been… I just couldn’t resist the temptation to other some more for you.”

Kyoko scratched her nape out of habit, a reflex she had developed for when she felt flustered or nervous, as she looked slightly away, her cheeks burning red.

Celestia chuckled despite feeling like her face had caught fire because of the intensity of her blush. “Kyoko… You’re by far the sweetest thing ever, much more than everything that has ever been created, even the chocolate covered strawberries.”


	40. Goofy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 40: Making a goofy face until they notice and laugh.

Waltzing around her room and with her gloved hands running through her head in a frantic way, Kyoko let out a groan before complaining out loud. 

“He’s my grandfather, for the love of God. He took care of me for as long as I can remember and taught me everything in order to become a successful detective just like him… Why can’t just he accept that I’m in a relationship with you?” Kyoko said, not looking at Celestia but signaling her. 

The gambler rose her eyebrows and opened her mouth, yet closed it quickly since she knew that words wouldn’t take her anywhere when it came to a frustrated Kyoko. Instead, she blinked quickly, shook her head and started looking at Kyoko in a crossed-eye way.

“Even if I don’t share his opinion, I understand why he was enraged but  _ still…  _ Whenever I’m with you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Isn’t he supposed to care about me and seek my happiness? Telling me to break up with you isn’t precisely going to help me achieve that.” Kyoko complained before letting her hands fall from her hair.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, and Celestia knew it was her chance to act.

“Oh? You’re the happiest you’ve ever been when you’re with me? Then tell me, my dear, are you happy even when I do  _ this _ ?” 

Just as Celestia giggled, because truth be told,  _ she couldn't keep her cross-eyed stare for very long _ , Kyoko turned around and looked at her girlfriend.

Kyoko's frustration and annoyance faded away when she noticed the peculiar look on her girlfriend's face. A huff tore through her lips before some small chuckles followed it. Celestia blinked quickly, and shook her head a bit, then opened her eyes and stared at Kyoko again but without the crossed-eyes that had been capable of making her stoic and worried girlfriend laugh.

“You're such a dork…” The detective whispered as she approached Celestia shaking her head twice. Kyoko pulled the gambler into a tight and nuzzled her neck. “Yes, especially when you do that, because it's something you'd  **_only_ ** do when you're with me… It's something special to me.” The purplette whispered as she hid her face on the crook of Celestia's neck.

Celestia closed her eyes as she smiled, feeling quite pleased with the result of her actions, and began to caress Kyoko's back. “Only for you, dear.” 

Kyoko grinned and held Celestia, the source of her happiness and emotional fulfilment, closer and tighter as if she was about to disappear like ashes swept by the wind. She felt protected and cared about. With her frame pressed against Celestia's, she couldn't help but let every word that Fuhito had told her slide.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, my dear.”


	41. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 41: Giving them space when they express wanting to have some time alone.

Pacing and never halting, hyperventilating and never ceasing to analyze her surroundings, Celestia Ludenberg walked away from the school’s cafeteria without fully knowing where she was going to. Togami’s words resonated within her mind as if the Ultimate Heir was right behind her and repeating what he had said with the best megaphone ever.

_ “Why don’t you cut the crap and tell everyone how you come from one of the poorest families of all Osaka?” _

The gambler was so invested in trying to evade his words as she practically ran away of the place that she had missed the sound of a body falling to the floor and glasses colliding with the floor, and how her name had been desperately called out by one Kyoko Kirigiri.

_ “It’s okay to admit that you were a bastard child, just cut the pathetic act you have been carrying out since the first moment we all met.” _

Celestia hadn’t been ready to bear her soul to her classmates, especially when the only ones whom had her utter trust were the twins and her girlfriend, and the fact that she hadn’t been expecting Togami to spill her secrets — “how the fuck does he even know?”— had made the agonizing experience even worse for the goth.

When she felt her left arm being grabbed by gentle yet firm hands which gave it a little tug, everything, even her heartbeat, came into a complete halt. She was afraid of looking back, she didn’t want to face anyone, yet she did as she tried to breathe.

“K-Kyo.” Celestia mumbled at the sight of her girlfriend, whose face was contorted with worry and heartbreaking empathy. 

The gambler made a sudden and abrupt move with her arm in order to free herself from Kyoko’s grasp before lifting her shaky hands a bit. “I need some time alone, please.” Celestia mumbled as she took some steps backwards.

The Ultimate Detective, shocked by the odd yet understandable request, took a step forward before going back again, shaken to the core by Celestia’s lost and anxious expression. 

“Okay, but if you need anything, whatever it is, go to my room, I’ll be there in case you need me.” Kyoko warned, her voice soft and understanding. Celestia nodded slightly, tiny action that made Kyoko relax a little, before she sprinted away again.

The detective stood there, observing the place where Celestia had been seconds ago, before clenching her right fist, which still stung slightly from the punch she had given Togami minutes before. 

“What is Togami’s problem with revealing secrets? First Fukawa’s, now Celes’...” Kyoko whispered to herself as she turned around and walked towards her room to wait for Celestia since she was certain that sooner or later, Celestia would show up in her room and she’d have to, not that it bothered her, reassure her until she fell asleep somewhat more peacefully and serenely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically this chapter is based on the headcanon some friends and I have that is "Togami would spill Celestia's secrets jut like he did with Toko's in canon given the chance"... 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey so, after finishing Dearest I'm planning to write another "Unconventional Love" part based on Tumblr Prompts, most probably 100, how does it sound?


	42. Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 42: Holding their hand while walking, even if there isn’t a crowd.
> 
> Extra: they're normal high school students.

Taeko Yasuhiro cleared her throat nervously, her cheeks profusely flushed, the tips of her ears reddish and her neck covered by the blush that had slowly crept its way downwards from her cheeks. Her entire body shook, but it only trembled further she saw Kirigiri Kyoko walking towards her with a small smile on her face.

“Good afternoon Yasuhiro-san,” the purplette greeted when she stopped in front of the younger girl, whose heart was about to beat its way out of her chest.

“Hey there Kirigiri-san… You look great.” Taeko whispered, watching Kyoko’s outfit, a simple lavender shirt, a short and pleated black skirt, some thigh high tights and knee.high boots; for a split second before feeling her face flush even further. 

Kyoko’s smile grew wider at that and she nodded. “Thank you, so do you,” she mentioned as she looked up and down, observing her classmate’s outfit: a red buttoned-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, short jeans, black tights and military boots. Taeko ran her left hand through her hair nervously as she looked away, feeling Kyoko’s sharp purple eyes on her.

“W-Well, shall we go now?” Taeko asked sheepishly, nodding her head towards the street behind them.

“Yeah sure. Although… You still haven’t told me where we’re going for this date,” the red-eyed girl gulped when Kyoko said the last word with extreme sweetness and happiness dripping from her voice. The poor girl still couldn’t believe that she had managed to get to go out on a date with Kyoko Kirigiri, the girl she had been crushing with since immemorial times, who made her weak to her knees and who never ceased to amaze her.

As they began to walk, Taeko hummed, trying to come up with the proper words in order to explain briefly but enough what she had planned for the day.

“I have been saving money for a good amount of time, so I reserved a table at a restaurant for us,” the goth finally said, looking sideways at her classmate before looking down at her right hand. 

Taeko pondered whether or not she should hold Kyoko’s hand even though they were walking on a lonely street, she thought about it so thoroughly that she didn’t quite catch Kyoko’s response to what she herself had said before, only to timidly reach out her left hand and hold Kyoko’s.

Kyoko gaped at their linked hands before smiling and looking at them endeared and with soft eyes. The purplette gave Taeko’s hands a small squeeze as she looked away, her cheeks flushed into a soft shade of pink.  

Unbeknownst to the purplette, Taeko was mentally patting her back for having dared to hold Kyoko Kirigiri’s hand and desperately trying not to faint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 17 and useless teenagers crushing with each other, I don't make the rules.


	43. Bags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 43: Holding shopping bags that are too heavy for them.

“Tae, sweetheart, let me carry those for you.” Kyoko urged, pointing at the grocery bags that Celestia had been carrying since they had gotten out of the market. 

The goth rose one eyebrows, smirked and even though she said nothing, she didn’t give Kyoko the bags. The detective frowned and looked at her girlfriend’s arms, which were quite stiff because of the weight of the things that were in the bags, and then stared at her wounded yet bandaged arms.

“Seriously, let me carry them. The doctor said that you must not carry weight while your hands recover.” Kyoko practically pouted, her eyes fixed on Celestia’s hands as she recalled how they’d frozen entirely a couple of days before when Celestia and her had got locked up in their freezing classroom with no heating and a window that couldn’t be closed because Kuwata had broken it.

Celestia rolled her eyes before noticing how Kyoko retrieved the bags from her hands. “Hey!” She complaint, frowning when she saw Kyoko’s smirk, “Kyoko, I deeply appreciate the concern, but I can carry two insignificant bag— Don’t give me that look, Kirigiri.”

The detective threw a kiss to Celestia before quickening her pace, making her smile and try to catch up with Kyoko, not without screaming, “such a dork!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one sucks!  
> Also, hasn't it happened to you that the door gets locked or someone locks it by mistake? Well, that's what happened to Kyoko and Celestia (and to me various times).


	44. Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 44: Standing between them and a busy road.

Kyoko couldn’t help but stare at Taeko as they walked hand in hand towards Hope’s Peak and notice how her bangs danced softly with the air whenever a car passed close to her at great speed. The sight was marvellous and she was drowning in it no matter how hard she tried to snap out of it before being caught staring.

There was also a hidden connotation underneath Taeko’s choice to stand between her and the busy road, and after endless of minutes wondering and thinking about it, Kyoko finally found out what it was: Taeko’s way to silently tell her that she wasn’t alone, and that she had her even if the rest of the world was busy and noisy.

Taeko looked at Kyoko with her cheeks heated up, shyness sparkling within her eyes, and Kyoko couldn’t help but smile wildly at her.

While Celestia was such a flamboyant and eccentric persona, Taeko was sweet and always did things shyly and almost in a secretive way that made Kyoko ponder and ponder for a considerable amount of time since she didn’t wanted to fail at guessing what was on Taeko’s head or what was she planning.

Kyoko felt happy.

Taeko felt blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, but I'm running low on ideas and motivation.  
> On a side note: 1K hits! This is so sick, thank you all! And here I thought everything I wrote was flopping hard, yet this has reached such a high amount of hits... Seriously, thank you all.


	45. Thumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45: Rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb.

Unsure if her flushing cheeks were even redder than her lover’s maroon eyes, Kyouko Kirigiri pursed her lips as she removed one of her lilac gloves. All of her defense lines were being lowered into oblivion by the mere act, yet she didn’t mind, she would never mind if the one seeing her burnt hands was no-other than Celestia Ludenberg herself. 

“There is something that I’ve been meaning to try out,” the detective whispered as she raised her bare hand all the way up Celestia’s face until she was cupping her right cheek tenderly. The gambler wasted no time when it came to placing her right hand over Kyouko’s and caressing it kindly.

Maroon eyes softened and a gentle sigh tore through Celestia’s rosy lips before she, quite intrigued, asked Kyouko, “what is it, my love?”

The purplette hesitated, even her eyes were averted from Celestia’s for a couple of seconds, before answering with pure uncertainty weighing her voice down.

“I was wondering if you’d let me hold your hand… And allow me to try and feel its smoothness. I—” Kyouko interrupted herself, biting her lower lip down as she blushed harder, before clearing her throat and proceeding. “I may have lost a great deal of sensitivity, but I crave doing that with you.”

Celestia’s hand fell from hers, and slowly but surely, she turned it around as if she was inviting Kyouko to take her hand without an ounce of hesitation. “If that is what you desire, then that you shall get.”

Kyouko’s lips twitched upwards into a small smile, and with teary eyes, she took Celestia’s hand cautiously, as if it was made of glass and could shatter at the lightest touch, and ran her thumb throughout the length of the back of her hand. 

Despite not feeling much, the softness of Celestia’s skin was undeniable, even when her own hand was burnt and scabbed over she could still feel the smoothness of her flesh and the warmth of her touch. 

The detective kept running her thumb through the back of Celestia’s hand, mesmerized by the sensations she got from doing so. Celestia, on the other hand, was too focused looking at Kyouko’s amazed expression, feeling nothing but sweet amusement and warmth within her heart and soul.


End file.
